I Dare You to Read This
by catsrawesome
Summary: Let me get your attention. ahoedjhioaw3eyfok2rnujsjhfuqwjfujdejuirjjetfiokmlpostbvwau 0gkiaKRFDKLEDFKIWEFDJKDVH AKLVNfoldwfjdvkgeJJdzxncbvjsx Now some smiley faces: :):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):) CYCLOPES! .).).).).).).).).).).).).) Now some cookies: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) DID IT! Do I care? No. Do you care? Let's find out. (Used to be just PJO fanfic)
1. Why Are You Reading This?

If you are reading this, I am not sure whether to laugh at you or to pity you. This is something I wrote because I was bored.

I chose the category HOO because HOO is awesome.

Let me see...

Leo is awesome, Octavian sucks, and I want a pony.

What else is there to say?

My favorite color is purple. I like purple because it is awesome. Also, purple is EVIL! If you have not seen Despicable Me 2 (which is awesome), you would not get that.

I also love cats. If you have not figured that out by my user name, than you are dumb. You are dumb just like Persassy, who is awesome (not to mention sassy). If you don't know who Persassy is, look it up.

I am so manipulative. Do you know why? I am currently wasting your precious time. You could be reading some fanfic that is much better than this one. Do I care? No. Do you care? No idea.

If you are still reading this, than I don't even know what to say about that. I believe that I have mentioned before that this is a very good waste of your time. Still, I might as well keep going.

Ships: caleo is awesome. I don't care if you ship, Liper, Lazel, Leyna, and I even found someone who ships Neo! I mean, I know Nico is gay, but what about Leo? I am just disturbed. Do I care? No.

I also love Percabeth. At least that might make you feel better. I know that pretty much everyone on the planet loves Percabeth. Why? I have no idea. Do I care? No.

Are you _still _reading this? You know what? I am going to do you a favor. I am going to stop writing. Your welcome. If you want to know more about my boring social life, than leave a review asking me to continue. Until then, I'll be waiting. I have a feeling I'll be waiting for a while, so why don't you go make yourself a cup of hot chocolate or a box of popcorn. Have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	2. Write Singing

apparently there are twenty idiots who actually decided to read this. three of the decided to actually review on it, so I might as well continue.

I don't know exactly what to say, so let me sing a song.

_La La La_

_I am singing for no good reason_

_I want to laugh at coach Gleeson_

_I know that that is his first name_

_Do I care? Not at all_

_does that rhyme? not at all_

_It this a good use of time? not at all_

*bows*

I notice that I sing much better when I am write-singing. probably because it lacks vocal talent. it actually lacks vocal anything.

Wait, is there such thing as write-singing? Yay! I just made something up! probably not. I will just assume I made it up so I can have high self esteem. Something I also lack. Do I care? No.

So anyway, there is another thing to add on my profile. I just made up write-singing! I am so proud of myself. Do you care? probably not.

So, I am running out of ideas about what to say, so if you have any questions, ask them in the reviews and I will bring them up. as for now, have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	3. Favorite Powers of the Seven

77 views. I am not sure whether to cry or not.

So this is what the world has become. People are actually _reading _this! People are actually _commenting _on this! The world is so sad. Do I care? No.

Since I am bored, I am going to list my favorite powers that the seven have in order.

Franks shape shifting (I want to be a dragon so I can terrorize the world! I also want to fly)

Piper's charmspeak (I can get people to do whatever I want! I will be unstoppable! I will be able to manipulate people! (let me take that back)

Percy's water powers (breathing underwater would be so cool!)

Jason's powers (like I said before, I want to fly)

Hazel's jewel power (I will be _rich!_)

Leo's Fire power (I can destroy anything! although if I was frank, I could change into a dragon and breathe fire. same with Jason's powers)

Annabeth's power (oh wait, she doesn't have powers. although being a crazy freaking genius could be fun)

any more questions? No? good. I don't want to bore you with anything else. But would I care? No.

anyway, if you see this, you are a nutcase. if you review this, you are a nutcase. Do I care? No. would I like it? Yes. no pressure.

Now, please do yourself a favor and find a good use of your time. I have officially made history. First, I created write-singing. Now, I am tempting people to stop reading my fanfics. At least I will be remembered (as the wacky fanfic author who is weird) Do I care? No.

Have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	4. I Hate School

over 200 views. 7 reviews.

what the hell is going on?

I have been searching the answer to this question ever since I first got on fanfiction. I have tried to separate the sane readers from the crazy. I finally have the answer.

track down the people who are reading this fanfic.

I want to thank the reviewer who threw a pie at my face. I think it was apple. I LOVE apple pie. I love it alamode. if you don't know what that is, it is the mode that makes me go 'ala'. don't ask.

I do love apple, but I think I like pumpkin better. I love it with ice cream.

Oh, new topic! favorite ice cream flavor: ben and jerry's half baked. it is vanilla with cookie dough chunks on one side, and chocolate with brownie chunks on the other! nothing like that spells HEAVEN!

I also love plain chocolate chip cookie dough. Do you know what I want? I think they should get rid of the chocolate chips and just double up on the cookie dough! as you can tell, I love cookie dough. I also love cake batter and brownie batter.

I love to bake. I think one of lifes best creations is the boxes with the cake mix where all you have to do is add a little oil, water, and a few eggs to the mix and bake! So easy!

another of life's best creations is online shopping. I _hate _shopping! My mom is like 'just try on a few more outfits!' and I am like 'I ALREADY TRIED ON THIRTY OUTFITS!' I don't know anything more exhausting.

back to school shopping is terrible. I have to try on multiple sizes OF THE SAME OUTFIT! as least the school has a school uniform. it makes choosing an outfit so much easier.

I have just strayed on the topic of school. I don't want to talk about school because I am on summer vacation and I don't have to go back to school for a while.

now, that's that and have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	5. Story with an Actual Plot

hello people of the world.

over five hundred people have seen this. I have thirteen reviews. btw, thank you wisegirl for the pie. three people have followed this, and two have favorited. What is happening to me?

I got a review that this is supposed to be a story with an actual plot, so your wish is my command (even though I don't care). I will now write a story.

_The seven find Gaea. Percy and Annabeth are being attacked by millions of spiders, Frank and Hazel are stuck in a pit and of course _now _Frank's powers are not working. Jason is unconscious because he was hit be another brick. Why it was a brick, the world will never know. Piper is trying to wake him with her charmspeak. Leo is shot into the sky again and ends up on Calypso's island for the second time. They party and Gaea dies because Piper woke her up. Gaea was so excited that she was awake that she forgot that people tend to be a little woozy after a long nap. she trips and falls off a cliff. Leo and Calypso escape the island and go back to CHB. After that, everyone gets turned into pigs. the end._

You happy now? I hope so, because I put a lot of effort into that story.

another review said that the person was going to report me. Please tell me if that is a good or bad thing. If it is a good thing, I don't care. If it is a bad thing, I don't care.

So, that is all for today. for those of you who are reading this, have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	6. PIE!

hello people of the world

apparently, reporting is bad. Do I care? No.

Again I got some more pie. Thank you again. Pie is delicious, and a great weapon. You can be like 'Hey! I got something for you!' and then SMACK! You just want to share the love.

So, I baked like ten million pies last night. So, if you are reading this, SPLAT!

Your welcome.

So anyway, to everyone who reviewed me: YOU ARE AWESOME! I AM AWESOME TOO! DO I CARE? NO!

This is starting to become one of my most popular fanfics. I just wrote something to see what would happen and apparently a lot of people like it! I am still really confused. Do I care? no.

so, I also want to tell you what I think all the seven's favorite pie flavors would be. We are on the subject of pie, so I might as well.

Percy: blueberry (anything with the word 'blue' in it he is sure to like)

Annabeth: apple (she is probably thinking that the whole 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away' is true. if you don't want to eat apples, eat them in a pie)

Jason: banana (they are blonde like his hair)

Piper: just crust (she likes simple food)

Leo: jalapenos (he would think that since jalapenos are hot, if he ate them they would make _him _hot, so he will just make it and burn down the kitchen)

Hazel: strawberries (they don't look like any type of gem, which creep her out)

Frank: anything (depends on what animal he is currently)

So, anyway, that's enough about pie. I need some new topics. Do I care? NO

have a nice life

catsrawesome


	7. Octavian Death Story and CAKE!

Hello fellow insane people.

I got another review. apparently the person doesn't like pie. ok, fine. if you are reading this, here is some cake. SPLAT!

I also got a request to make an Octavian Death Story. If that's what you want, sure.

_Octavian was running. He could hear them behind him. He knew that they wanted revenge. _

_They were getting closer. He saw those greeks laughing at him._

_"Help me!" he said to them._

_They laughed harder._

_'Why would they hate me?' Octavian thought to himself, 'I mean, I am just so lovable! Well, I do want to take over the world, but so what?'_

_Soon, they were right behind him. he could practically sense them, like they radiated some sort of heat. Then, one of them pounced. It was a bear._

_"You have killed many of our kind," it said, "It is time to repay the favor."_

_"They were teddy bears!" Octavian protested._

_"Teddy or not, they were bears!" the bear said, "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!"_

_So Octavian was eaten by the bears._

_Everyone else, however, partied for seven days straight. I was enjoying the festivities myself. My Let's Kill Octavian club was there too. _

_Octavian was facing the worst punishments of hell. He had to make teddy bears for Ceboreas, who ripped them up every time. If he failed, he was fed to Ceboreas._

_And that is how Octavian died._

Feel the love.

So, all my fellow Octavian haters review and show how much you hate him! All you people who don't hate him, review anyway! will I care if you don't review? no.

Have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	8. CANDY!

Hello people of the world.

I got two more reviews. To guest, hi back. To wisegirl, if we are going to beat Octavian like a piñata, we might as well fill his mouth with good candy. I wish I had thought of the idea. And welcome to the Let's Kill Octavian club.

So, there is a new topic. favorite candy. I love tootsie rolls! candy corn is also delicious.

the seven's favorite candy!

Percy: anything that is blue

Annabeth: smarties (Because she is smart. that is so clever of me)

Jason: banana laffy taffy (he can have it with the banana pie)

Piper: M n' M's (simple. everyone loves them)

Leo: hot tamales (Same with the pie. Not going to work Leo)

Hazel: skittles (she can pretend they are gems and be like 'DIE GEM!' and eat it to make herself feel better)

Frank: lollipop (assuming he is a giraffe)

I also love chocolate. my favorite chocolate is Hershey's. One, I got a huge Hershey kiss that was as big as my hand. I finished it in about four days. Luckily for you, I am not going to name the favorite chocolate of the seven. partially because I don't know that many.

anyway, here is some cake. SPLAT! have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	9. Contest and more Cake

Hello people of the world.

882 people have read this. I have almost 30 reviews! thanks wise girl for the pie, and thanks anonymous reader for ever for the pie and cake. I love cake, even though it was thrown in my face. do I care? no.

I am glad that many of my fellow Octavian haters have come out of the shadows. I have decided to do something different. I am having a contest. whoever comes up with the best death for Octavian will win 1000000000000000000000 pounds of pie and/or cake. you will also have your idea in this fanfic.

so anyway, why do I hate Octavian. #1, he is just so unlikable. That is also reasons 2 though 10.

oh, I almost forgot. SPLAT!

the best part is, you will never figure out if that was cake or pie.

my favorite cake is white cake. red velvet is my second favorite, and chocolate is my third. I also like angel food. I have never been a big lemon cake fan. they also have orange cake. I don't know about you, but I have never been that much of a fan. Do I care? no.

favorite cake flavors of the seven:

Percy: anything as long as it is blue

Annabeth: angel food

Jason: banana cake (it is blonde and yes, there is such thing as banana cake

Piper: vanilla (simple cake)

Leo: chocolate (I mean, who doesn't like chocolate? knowing Leo, he will probably leave it out for someone to step on it)

Hazel: confetti (Leo would give it to her and she would freak out because the sprinkles look like jewels)

Frank: carrot cake (if he is a rabbit)

I hate vegetables. the only vegetable I SORT OF like is carrots, and that is with ranch dressing. I am a very picky eater, while my sister would prefer a tomato over a piece of chocolate. I am beginning to think she is a alien.

she isn't completely vegetarian. she sometimes eats meat. I am not a vegetarian or a carnivore.

I am a carbavore, also commonly know as a dessertarian.

in case you wanted to know, a random guest love blue raspberry. I love blue raspberry slushies. slushies are great, but I hate brain freezes.

speaking of freeze, I gotta go. have a nice life

catsrawesome


	10. More Contests and I'm Awesome

Hello people of the awesomest website in the world: fanfiction. you will probably later in the reviews say something like how fanfiction AFTER I publish this. Do I care? No.

to wisegirl and Epicness by Liv: thank you for doing Octavian deaths. it made my day reading them. I am still waiting for other contestants before I announce the winner.

to Naked101: hi. I also hate hw. bye.

ok. glad I got that out of the way. now to the actual important stuff.

I am so freaked out. this fanfic has over 1000 reviews and 34 reviews. this is my most popular fanfic! I feel like I put a lot of effort in my other fanfics and here I wasn't even trying but this one goes viral! Do I care? yes.

Entire world: *gasp*

don't push your luck. that was pretty much a one time thing.

so, as it is tradition, SPLAT!

I made vanilla. if you wanted chocolate, too bad. Do I care? No.

told you so.

So anyway, I am having another contest (because they are so much fun) so, if you review, put your vote here.

this is to see the most popular ship. of course, mine is Caleo, but what is yours? here are the options

Caleo (Calypso and Leo)

Percabeth (Percy and Annabeth)

Jasper (Jason and Piper)

Frazel (Frank and Hazel)

Tratie (Travis and Katie)

any more ships, and I will add them. if you review, put your vote for your favorite couple.

so enough about this. let's play a game.

raise your hand if I am awesome.

*no one raises hand*

Ok, don't raise your hand if I am awesome

*No one raises hand*

YAY! u r so nice! so, I might do more contests, but this is it for now. also don't forget the other contest! have a nice life

catsrawesome


	11. Need a New Computer

hello people of this messed up planet we call Earth.

thank you for the review. I have almost 50 reviews! this is insane. I have to give H.F. MunkMadness for writing the more random review I have ever read in my life.

I have been getting so many entries for both of my contests so far, for the ships, Tratie is in the lead. someone voted for Percabeth, but someone else said that they hated Percabeth, so that was minus 1 vote. for the Octaivan death contest, I have gotten many amazing entries. in my next chapter, I will announce the winner, so this is your last chance to enter.

Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah! SPLAT!

this is becoming tradition, isn't it?

anyway, while we are on the topic of killing Octavian, new thing!

how the seven would each kill octavain:

Percy: I would throw him in the lake and then call some sharks to eat him. then I would have a sea monster eat the sharks.

Annabeth: I would trick him into going into a building made by yours truly. then I would blow up the building, squashing him. then I would rebuild the building for fun.

Jason: I would tie him to a pole and then make lightning strike the pole. if that doesn't work, zap him again

Piper: I would charmspeak him into putting on ten pounds of makeup. then, I will tell him to skipund the streets singing 'Ring around the Rosie'. If he doesn't die from embarrassment, I will chuck a thing of lipstick down his throat and make him choke. a world with less makeup is a happier one

Hazel: simple. make the earth swallow him up. then convince Daddy to make him endure the worst punishments of Hell

Frank: Step one: turn into huge bird. Step two: grab Octaivan and fly away. Step three: drop into volcano

Leo: everyone else rushed with their pranks. Pranking is an art. you have to put a lot of effort into it. I will burn all of his clothes and leave him with clothes and a Justin Bieber wig. I will also leave a note threatening to send other embarrassing pics if he doesn't wear the clothes. when he goes out, the Aphrodite and Venus kids will see him and think he is Justing Bieber. they would either try to kiss him or try to strangle him. you can never really tell who are the Bielievers. Then he will die from suffocation. if that doesn't work, I can always set his pants on fire (while I am recording)

there you go. I hope that satisfied all of you fellow Octavian haters.

So, there was another person who reviewed that suggested that I see a doctor. u r too late. I am already too insane. I AM UNSTOPABLE!

*breaks computer*

hi. sorry about that. I had to get a new computer. So...

what are we talking about?

catsrawesome


	12. Extra Special 50th Review and New Walls

Hello people of Mars (I know it is Earth but Mars is much more interesting)

As promised, I will announce the winner of the Octavian death contest. The winner is... caleoforeva! Here is the cake I promised. I might have to remove a wall to fit it in.

This was her entry:

Octavian should be melted and remade as a teddy bear and then be sacrificed himself.

I also want to thank my other competitors: wisegirl416 (second place but close to first), epicness by liv (third), Mr. Epicness (fourth), and last but not least phantomgal01

Thank you for your entries. I love all of you Octavian hating freaks!

And for the other contest. We got an entry for percabeth and an entry for caleo (YAY! I AM TOTALLY NOT TAKING SIDES!) So it is:

Caleo: 1

Percabeth: 1

Jasper: 0

Frazel:0

Tratie: 1

So that is the stats for now. If you want me to do some other lame contest with amazing entries, just ask.

I feel like a business woman!

NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

SPLAT!

That made me fell better.

So anyway, I have 49 reviews. My 50th review gets an extra special shout out! What makes it so special, you ask? It is special because I say so.

Do I care? No.

Anyway, some guest said that this sucks. Is that correct? Absolutely. Do I care? No.

I am going to an amusement park, so I decided to do favorite thing to do at an amusement park for the seven:

Percy: the food (especially the blue food)

Annabeth: the roller coasters (to see how brilliantly they were constructed)

Jason: walking from ride to ride (doesn't want anything to do with metal. cant risk another electrocution)

Piper: ferris wheel (simple ride that doesn't scare her half to death)

Leo: haunted house (he is too insane to become insane from being scared to death. notice how I didn't say 'half to death'

Frank: games (he wants to go against Percy, Leo, and Jason. He will win one of those stuffed pandas that he will give to Hazel. Then he will turn into a panda and people will think that the stuffed panda became alive and has come to haunt them and freak out.)

Hazel: she will just be trying to process what an amusement park is and how a 'coaster roller' is fun

I am so excited. I am one of those dare-devils who LOVE the roller coasters. My dad, on the other hand, hates one ride so much that we can't even say its name. we call it the 'Forbidden Ride'. Since I love you so much, I will tell you. Ready?

The Tea Cups. Even the sight of them make him sick. True story. ikr?

Remember, the ship contest is still running with a tie between CALEO, PERCABETH, AND TRATIE, the 50th reviewer will get a (not so) extra special shout out, and caleoforeva needs a new wall.

Have a nice life

catsrawesome


	13. Coach Hedges Cupcakes

Hello people who are actually bothering to read this (translation: hello awesomest people of the world)

So, my 50th reviewer is...shadow warrior! Here is some cake for you.

Speaking of cake, someone else reviewed that cake and pie was getting boring, and that we should just do a cupcake fight.

coach hedge: Cupcake? Only I get to pound my cupcakes!

SECURITY!

coach hedge: DIE!

I will let this be their problem. Sorry about the insane goat, although he is not nearly as insane as anyone else here.

Apparently, now giving out free pastries has a price. For the most beautiful and delicious pie ever created by shadow warrior, I have to write ONE PARAGRAPH of a real story. I mean, I am good but I am not THAT good!

But since I love you, here it goes.

_Once upon a time Percy was just being awesome. One day, Mr. D. got sick of it for some weird reason and turned Percy into a dolphin. Percy swam into the sunset. The End._

This is why I love loopholes. A paragraph technically consists of at least 3 sentences. Oh yeah!

We also got another member for the Let's Kill Octavian Club. My fellow Octavian haters, please welcome shadow warrior with welcome arms and show her where we keep out pitchforks.

So anyway, since I didn't do it yet, SPLAT!

That was a cupcake, just so you know.

Coach Hedge: CUPCAKE!

Take him away!

Coach Hedge: DIE!

Ok.

We got a vote for our ship contest for FRAZEL! So far, it is tied between CALEO, PERCABETH, FRAZEL, and TRATIE. Still no vote for JASPER. Sorry Piper and Jason.

Piper: it's alright

Jason: Why are we here again?

Piper: Shhhh. We need to give the impression that we are supposed to be here before we are released.

Ha Ha Ha. You are so funny. *chuckles nervously*

So, cupcakes for all of you and have a nice life (if you have any).

Coach Hedge: DIE!

catsrawesome


	14. The Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL FELLOW INSANIANS!

I got two votes for Caleo (**:)**), two votes for Jasper, (Piper: finally), two votes for Tratie, a vote for Percabeth, and a vote for Frazel, so this is the rankings:

Caleo:3

Percabeth:3

Jasper: 2

Frazel: 2

Tratie:3

Counting the ranking was actually harder than it seems because i lot count of the new reviews i had gotten and i had to read all of my reviews again. It was fun reading the reviews you sent me, but the counting was hard work!

anyway, SPLAT!

i have gotten a request for a pie, cake, cupcake hybrid, so there you go! also, thank you shadow warrior for the brownie batter. If you weren't paying before, i LOVE batter or dough of any kind!

i also want to give a shout out. CATS 4EVA! i know that most of you are complete dog people. dont get me wrong, but i am just a cat person. ALL YOU CAT LOVERS, COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS. ALL YOU DOG LOVERS, ALSO COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS! ALL OF YOU HAMSTER PEOPLE, well you get the idea.

i know i am not still doing the Octavian Death contest, but i have to give NerdsAreTheBest credit for the death he/she put in a review. He/she said that we should turn Octavian into a cupcake and leave him at the mercy of Coach Hedge. Are you writing this down Frank?

Frank: Can i leave now?

No. Answer the question.

Frank: But i have to go to the bathroom!

ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Frank: yes, Your Majesty.

I have told you a hundred times: call me The Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats

Frank: fine the Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats

That's more like it. anyway, give this message to my Let's Kill Octavian and file it with my other death suggetions including caleoforeva's.

Frank: fine

Fine what?

Frank: fine the Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats.

Ok, you are excused.

Sorry about that. I take my club very seriously. And my title.

So anyway, cake, pie, and cupcakes for all of you, have a nice life, blah blah blah, and i dont care about what you are thinking at all.

catsrawesome


	15. We Welcome Leo Hotstuff Valdez

Hello my beautiful idiots!

Before we get to the good stuff, let me tell you the ranks for my ship contest:

Caleo:3

Percabeth: 5

Jasper: 3

Frazel: 2

Tratie: 3

So, surprise surprise, Percabeth is in the lead.

I am known at the Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats, and a random guest named Anon is the Awe-inspiring Lord of Turtles and Cupcakes.

Coach Hedge: I KILL LORD OF CUPCAKES!

Ahem!

Coach Hedge: I KILL THE AWE-INSPIRING LORD OF TURTLES AND CUPCAKES!

Much better. And good luck with that.

So, this time I got requests to throw cheese cake and pudding, so I have made a suitable compromise. Let's throw both!

But I also want to throw cake.

And pie.

And cupcakes

Coach Hedge: CUPCAKES! I KILL CUPCAKES AND LORD OF TURTLES AND CUPCAKES!

AHEM!

Coach Hedge: AWE INSPIRING LORD OF TURTLES AND CUPCAKES!

You forgot the dash.

Coach Hedge: AWE-INSPIRING LORD OF TURTLES AND CUPCAKES!

Ok, now that I have that settled, GUARDS.

Percy: Why are we the guards?

I didn't say that you were the guards, but now that you are here you might as well.

Percy: Annabeth, take care of Coach Hedge.

Annabeth: Percy, take care of Coach Hedge

Percy: Annabeth-

Annabeth: *holds up fist threateningly* yes?

Percy: I guess I will take care of Coach Hedge, after all, I can't argue with that logic.

Annabeth: That's right. You can't.

And this is why I love Annabeth.

Annabeth: I know. I am just so lovable.

I just love Leo a teensy bit better.

Annabeth: WHAT!?

Leo: What can I say. I am just too awesome.

Annabeth: How did you get here?

Leo: We are right now being controlled by the Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats. She is writing what we are doing.

Annabeth: So we have no control on our actions?

Leo: She has given me a little freedom.

Annabeth: I hate favoritism.

Maybe if you ask nicely Annabeth, I will give you a little freedom.

Annabeth: Can you please give me a little freedom.

I don't know. Can I give you a little freedom?

Annabeth: MAY I have a little freedom.

No.

Annabeth: WHY NOT!?

I said I MIGHT give you a little freedom.

Leo: Wow. We are in a very delicate situation.

You are right. I am taking away your freedom.

Leo: WHAT!? WHY!?

Because I love torturing people, duh!

Leo: I guess that makes sense.

I like your attitude. You get your freedom back.

Leo: YES!

Annabeth: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Volume. I like it. You get your freedom.

Annabeth: YAY!

Percy: I AM BEING LOUD! LOOK OVER HERE!

Trying to hard. No freedom for you.

Percy: I already have no freedom.

Good point. You are now lowered to the rank of a slave.

Annabeth: And this is why we are a couple. You need me.

Percy: Do not!

Annabeth: Do too!

Percy: DO NOT!

Annabeth: DO TOO!

Leo: This is going to go on for a while. Pass the popcorn.

I agree *takes popcorn*.

Here. People who are reading this, here is come popcorn.

SPLAT!

Why the popcorn hitting your face made a 'SPLAT' sound, you probably don't want to know. Leo, do me a favor and say it for me. I am too lazy.

Leo: Everyone, have a nice life. OR I WILL SET YOU ON FIRE!

catsrawesome (and Leo Hotstuff Valdez!)

Leo, why did you write it like that? You just ruined my exit!

Leo Hotstuff Valdez: Sorry.

I gotta figure out how to change that.


	16. CatsrawesomeXLeo ship?

ok.

I somehow managed to get 17 reviews in less than a hour.

Do I care? No.

I got a few more entries for the contest. One is Caleo, which puts it in second place right behind Percabeth. Also another vote for Percabeth (of course). Others are two completely new categories! one of them is JEYNA (Jason and Reyna I think) and another one was actually Leo and ME! I need to figure out a ship name for that. Any suggestions?

So the rankings are now:

Percabeth: 6

Caleo: 4

Jasper: 3

Frazel: 2

Tratie: 3

Jeyna: 1

LeoXCatsrawesome (aka the Amazing Lord of Fanfiction and Cats): 1

now, on a happier and slightly less insane note, this story has over 100 reviews! The 100th reviewer is...THESEAGIRL1234! YOU GET AN EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUTOUT! IS IT ACTUALLY SPECIAL? NOT AT ALL!

So, I would like to tell all of you that TheSeaGirl1234 actually wasted three reviews just writing the number of reviews that are done. I think she is now in the lead for writing the most random reviews!

Thank you Kittyaceres for having an awesome username. Also, welcome to the Let's Kill Octavian Club! And Jalapeno pie is extreme. That was Leo we were talking about. It really doesn't need to be questioned now that you think about it.

Shadow warrior: you said you like Piper better. Better than what?

I also want to thank wisegirl416 for again reviewing. She has stuck with me for a long time and if you know me well, that is very hard!

Frank: you said it

Why are you here?

Frank: you said you wanted a mani-peti!

Well, not now. I am in the middle of something!

Frank: of what?

You are now my personal slave.

Frank: what? why?

Percy: don't ask. You have no idea what it took to gain my freedom

Leo Hotstuff Valdez: same here

Percy: Leo, you pretty much have your freedom because you are catsrawesome's favorite HOO character

Annabeth: hoo? why are you pretending to be an owl?

Percy: it's an abbreviation

Annabeth: for what? Humongous Oblivious Orca?

Percy: for a daughter of Athena, you aren't very bright

Leo Hotness Valdez: I think she just insulted you

Percy: insulted who?

Leo Hotness Valdez: how do you live with him?

Annabeth: I don't

Leo Hotness Valdez: than how are you alive? you are his girlfriend and you are with him 24/7

Annabeth: who said I was alive? *turns into ghost*

Leo Hotness Valdez: GHOST! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

I'll just leave them at that. I know that it is better not to interrupt a fight, especially if it concerns Annabeth.

So, here is a pie filled with ice-cream cheese cake cake (I did 2 cakes for a reason) with pudding. Here is also some blue candy

Percy: can I have some blue candy?

No. SPLAT!

So, please vote on the contest and give me some suggestions for a name for the ship with me and Leo.

Leo Hotness Valdez: and make it good

*presses button*

Leo: what did the button do?

Entire world: ...

Leo: what?

Nothing!

So, all you pudding cheesecake filled pie eating maniacs, have a nice life.

catsrawesome

FRANK! MY MANI-PETI!


	17. The Percy Brownie

Hello everyone who doesn't have a life.

After a few suggestions for the LeoXCatsrawesome ship name, I picked out one suggested by Commander of Chaos. The new ship name is... CATSRLEO!

Leo: I'm a cat?

Yes. Yes you are.

Leo: can I be a tiger?

No.

Leo: A cheetah?

No.

Leo: how about a Lion.

No. Actually, that does sort of fit.

Leo the Lion.

Leo the Lion: Ok. It's settled.

How are you even doing that?

Leo the Lion: doing what?

changing you- oh, never mind

So, speaking of ships, here are the ranks for the contest. We have a new category: Thaluke (Thalia and Luke). AwesomestPerson voted for Caleo and Tratie, and Caleo4eva put in 5 votes for Caleo. Yes, you can do that. So, here is the chart.

Caleo: 9

Percabeth: 6

Tratie: 4

Jasper: 3

Frazel: 2

Jeyna: 1

Thaluke: 1

Catsrleo: 1

Now, to the fun part. As requested, I am now going to throw PANCAKES at your head.

SPLAT!

FAVOTIRE PANCAKES OF THE SEVEN!

Percy: blueberry (Do you even need to ask?)

Annabeth: strawberries (don't know why. don't know that many types of pancakes)

Jason: banana (let's just assume that he really likes bananas)

Piper: plain (simple. running out of things to say)

Leo: anything that has the word 'hot' in it (hopefully he doesn't try to eat hot pink nail polish)

Hazel: sprinkles (Freaks out. Kills Leo.)

Frank: chocolate (he is a dog, and chocolate is like poison for dogs. So he dies. Hazel begs her father to bring him back. get turned into a monkey.)

Also, I also got a request for brownies with whip cream and Percy on top.

PIPER!

Piper: yes?

If you charmspeak Percy to come and sit on this giant brownie, you will get your freedom.

Piper: ok? *charmspeak* PERCY! COME AND SIT ON THIS GIANT BROWNIE!

Hazel: Do I even want to know?

Piper: hey, don't ask me! It was Catsrawesome's idea!

Actually, it was Epicness by Liv's idea

Leo the Lion: he/she has good taste

Piper and Hazel: ...

Hazel: Leo the Lion?

Leo: I am a cat

Piper: you don't look like a cat

Hazel: ...

Piper: I take that back

Percy: *walks in* *sits on giant brownie*

Took you long enough! *picks up brownie* *Struggles*

Piper...

Piper: FRANK! TRANSFORM INTO AN ELEPHANT AND PICK UP THE GIANT BROWNIE WITH PERCY ON IT!

Annabeth: What is going on?

Hazel: catsrawesome is going to throw a giant brownie with Percy on it

Leo the Lion: and I am a cat

Hazel: and Leo is a cat

Annabeth: Let me guess. Another chapter in this fanfiction?

Piper: Right as always.

Frank: *turns into elephant* *picks up brownie*

Percy: wait, why am I on a brownie?

Frank: TOOOOOOT!

Hazel: what did he say?

He said, "Why am I holding a brownie as an elephant?"

Piper: You probably don't want to know

Frank: TOOT TOOOOOT!

Annabeth: huh?

Ok, this is annoying. From now on, there is going to be a translator bar. He said, "I probably don't"

Frank: TOOOOOT TOOT TOOT TOOT! [testing: 1,2,3]

Frank: TOOOOT TO TOOOOOT! [wow, that was so cool!]

Enough of that. Just throw the brownie already!

Frank: TOOOOT TOT! [Fine] *throws the brownie*

Percy: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! [AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH]

Wait, why are you speaking elephant?

Percy: TOO- I have no idea. Wait, am I still speaking elephant?

Annabeth: you know that you are right now about to be thrown into a bunch of insane readers?

Percy: huh?

SSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAATTTTTTT!

Hazel: wait, did Percy just-

Percy: that was fun!

Hazel: oh

Annabeth: This is a lesson that has gotten me through life: don't keep your hopes up

So, there is the brownie (don't ever request something like that AGAIN), and now I am exhausted. So, have a nice life and may you never encounter a Percy Brownie in your life.

Leo the Lion: can I have a brownie?

NO!

catsrawesome (and the Percy Brownie)


	18. Ship Interviews

Hello everyone!

so, there has been a drastic change in the ranks for the ship contest. A guest named ME WANT CALEO put down 10 votes for Caleo, but Commander of Chaos put down 40 votes for Catsrleo. So the ranks are:

Catsrleo: 41

Caleo: 19

Percabeth: 9

Tratie: 4

Jasper: 3

Frazel: 2

Jeyna: 1

Thaluke: 1

I am thinking of doing a new contest. Maybe I will do one in one of my next chapters. And Commander of Chaos, when you make the Catsrleo t-shirts, give me one. I will wear it all the time. And I will force Leo to wear one too! (make it pink, so I can publicly humiliate him. I am a girl, so it doesn't affect me)

So, Kittyaceres came up with another amazing idea for an Octavian Death. He/she said that we should make Octavian go through plastic surgery so his lips are all thin and his eyebrows are all up so he constantly looks surprised. And then we make him eat bamboo shoots, so he dies and his ghost looks ridiculous.

Embarrassment after death. I like it!

FRANK!

Frank: yes, I am writing this down.

Good. I am glad you learned your lesson.

Aren't I a great teacher?

So, here is a pie filled with brownies (I had Percy put them in) cake, cheesecake and pudding topped with pancakes. I hope I got everything. The things I do for this fanfic.

So, since I love ships so much, I am doing something special for this chapter: SHIP INTERVIEWS!

We will start with... Thaluke!

Thalia: Excuse me, but I need to help Artemis with-

No you don't.

Thalia: Yes, I do

Percy: THALIA! IF YOU VALUE YOU IMMORTAL LIFE, YOU WILLL TAKE THAT BACK!

Hazel: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE CAN DO!

Frank: SHE MADE ME TURN INTO A MONKEY AND JUGGLE KNIVES!

Piper: SHE MAKES ME WEAR MAKEUP!

Percy: I GOT LAUNCHED FROM A BROWNIE!

Thalia: ...

Leo the Lion: SHE TURNED ME INTO A CAT!

Leo, I didn't turn you into a cat. Only your name changed, which you changed yourself.

Leo the Lion: really?

Yup.

Thalia: this is ridiculous. What is the other person in the ship anyway?

Luke.

Thalia: isn't he dead?

...

Annabeth: OH MY GODS YOU RENDERED HER SPEECHLESS! YOU ARE OUR HERO!

Jason: YOU ARE OUR HERO!

Sorry about that guys! I had something stuck in my teeth.

Everyone: ...

Leo the Lion: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone: *runs away screaming*

That went really well.

Maybe I will try next chapter...

Oh well. Unlike everyone else who will be cleaning up the studio, have a nice life.

catsrawesome


	19. Resper (kind of catchy)

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

For our ship contest, Caleo4eva voted infinite for both Catsrleo and Caleo, so the contest is pretty much over. CALEO WON! And Catsrleo. AND COMMANDER OF CHAOS, I STILL WANT THE T-SHIRTS!

So, let's start a new contest! The demigod that you have a crush on! (If you don't have a demigod crush, than just do your favorite). Here are the demigods you can vote for:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Jason Grace

Piper Mclean

Leo Valdez

Hazel Levesque

Frank Zhang

Nico di Angelo

Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll

Katie Gardener

Will Solace

Nyssa (I don't know her last name)

Reyna (she has a very LONG last name that I can never remember, except her initials are RARA)

Any more entries, and I will add them.

As requested from Sci-fi girl, here is a pancake-flavored cheesecake.

SPLAT!

So, since the last ship interview didn't go so well, let's try another ship! Since Jason is in two of the ships, I decided that I will bring in Piper AND Reyna with him to knock two out of the way. Welcome!

Piper: You know that Jason is MY boyfriend, right?

Reyna: It is only temporary.

Piper: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT IS ONLY TEMPORARY?

Jason: This is awkward.

Reyna: We were praetors together!

Piper: We went on a quest to save the world together!

Jason: Look, there is no need to fight-

Piper: HE SAVED ME FROM DYING IN THE GRAND CANYON!

Reyna: I KNEW HIM BEFORE YOU!

Piper: I SAVED HIM FROM KHIONE!

Reyna: WE BEAT UP OCTAVIAN TOGETHER

Piper: WE- ok, I can't really beat that...

Piper: UNTIL NOW!

Reyna: huh?

Jason: What is going on?

Piper: Will you, Jason Grace, do me the honor of beating up Octavian with me?

Jason: Sure. Anything that concerns hurting Octavian is fun.

Reyna: Why don't you do it with me?

Jason: actually-

Piper: BECAUSE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!

Reyna: IT IS ONLY TEMPORARY!

Piper: WHAT IS THAT SUPPPOSED TO MEAN?

Here we go again.

Jason: I HAVE AN IDEA!

Reyna and Piper: look at him

Jason: Why don't we ALL go beat up Octavian!

Reyna and Piper: ...

Jason: WE CAN HAVE SOME BONDING TIME!

Reyna and Piper: ...

Jason: LET'S BE A THREE PERSON SHIP! HOW ABOUT...

Piper: Jason, you kind of-

Jason: RESPER! OUR NEW SHIP NAME IS RESPER!

Reyna: but-

I like it! Commander of Chaos, start working on the T-shirts!

Jason: MAKE THEM MATCHING, SO WE CAN ALL BE TWINSIES!

Piper: But I am-

Jason: Well, I guess it isn't twinsies because there are three of us...

Reyna: There is supposed to be-

Jason: WE ARE TWIPLETSIES!

Piper: ...

Jason: AND AFTER WE BEAT UP OCTAVIAN, WE CAN GO MINI GOLFING!

Reyna: ...

Jason: RESPER 4EVA!

That went well.

So, Resper is awesome, don't forget to vote for the character crush contest, and have a nice life.

catsrawesome (and Resper)


	20. These Ship Names are Getting Out of Hand

WELCOME TO ONE OF THE MOST RANDOM FANFICS IN THE WORLD!

For my other contest, I have gotten a lot of votes. Also, there is a new person you can vote for: Bianca!

Here are the ranks:

Nico: 2

Bianca: 1

Frank: 1

Thalia: 1

Leo: 1

Surprised we didn't get any votes for Percy.

Review time!

DivergentDemigods21: yes, you may use it (I am a HUGE fan of The Seven Sassy Demigods!)

Animaniacs16: Welcome to the Let's Kill Octavian Club!

Innoc3ntKitt3n (nice name): Good idea! Just need to find a vampires. Also, I didn't give Jason Kool Aid, but good idea!

Entire world: ...

shadow warrior: wasn't controlling him. I wonder what would have happened it I WAS controlling him...

Commander of Chaos: Can't wait! Also, what color should you make the 'Resper T-shirts... Jason?

Jason: MAKE THEM RAINBOW!

Piper: ...

Reyna: Do we have any choice in the matter?

Sure.

Piper: oh, can you make it blue then?

Reyna: I actually like purple better.

Piper: blue!

Reyna: purple!

Piper: BLUE!

Reyna: PURPLE!

Leo: RED!

Piper and Reyna: ...

Leo: what? aren't we shouting out our favorite colors?

Piper and Reyna: ...

Ok, I was lying. You have no choice in the matter. Make the shirts rainbow.

Percy: Catsrawesome strikes again.

Piper and Reyna: Shut up!

*snaps fingers in 'Z' formation*

Piper and Reyna: ...

Leo: Catsrawesome strikes again!

Percy: that was my thing!

Leo: well, why don't we do it TOGETHER!

Percy: YEAH!

Leo and Percy: CATSRAWESOME-

Piper and Reyna: SHUT UP!

Jason; *in announcers voice* Welcome, folks. It is once again Jason Grace, along side co-host Frank Zhang!

Frank: *in announcers voice* Yes, Jason, it is a beautiful day for a fight, isn't it? So, do the honors of announcing the competitors!

Jason: We have, on one side, Team Riper!

Reyna: Did they just give us a ship name?

Piper: Just ignore them. You will survive longer if you do.

Jason: and on the other side, team Peo!

Leo: I like Lercy better.

Percy: yeah, me too.

Jason: *not in announcers voice* fine, you are now Team Lercy

Leo: YEAH!

Percy: Should we make up a Lercy handshake!

Leo: Totally! So, you will do this...

Frank: *not in announcers voice* You didn't say it in an announcers voice, Jason!

Jason: you aren't doing it in an announcers voice either!

Frank: ... Well- you didn't do it first!

Jason: well, YOU didn't-

Annabeth: AHEM!

Jason: *in announcers voice* oh yeah! We haven't announced out judges yet! Will you do the honors this time?

Frank: *in announcers voice* Certainly. We have, in the judges booth-

Percy: There is a booth in here?

Jason: *in announcers under tone* just go with it.

Frank: We have, Annabeth Chase,

Annabeth: *waves hand like princess*

Frank: Hazel Levesque,

Hazel: *whips hair sassy-like*

Frank: Nico di Angelo,

Nico: 'Sup

Frank: and Thalia Grace!

Thalia: Peace *holds up two fingers*

Are you forgetting someone?

Frank: um, no. I don't think so.

Jason: *nudges*

Frank: oh yeah! we also have Catsrawesome!

That's what I thought.

Jason: So, who do you think will win?

Annabeth: my bet is for Team Riper.

Hazel: Same

Nico: Team Lercy.

Thalia: I could beat both easily.

Frank: And you, Catsrawesome?

I can't possibly vote for only one team *Holds up 'Team Lercy' poster*

Annabeth: why do you think Lercy will win?

Because even though Team Riper has better fighters, they are smarter, and make fighting look awesome, but they lack a quality that Team Lercy has...

Hazel: and that is...

Unpredictableness.

Annabeth: Well, you do have a point.

Thalia: I doubt it.

Leo: Thalia?

Thalia: ...

Leo: Thalia?

Thalia: ...

Thalia? Thalia? Thalia?

Thalia: WHAT IS IT?!

Leo: ...

Thalia: ...

Leo: ...

Thalia: ...

Leo: LET ME TAKE A SELFIE! *click*

Thalia: What the-

Leo: Thanks! *runs off*

Thalia: what just happened?

Nico: I have no idea

Percy: Annabeth?

Annabeth: huh?

Percy: SELFIE!

Annabeth: AAARRRRGGGG!

Percy: nice expression! *runs off*

Frank: Hazel?

Hazel: Don't even think about it.

Leo: Catsrawesome?

Yes?

Leo: GROUP SELFIE!

*Smiles*

Leo: thanks!

Send me the photo!

Annabeth: I thought you said they were unpredictable.

I am good at guessing.

Thalia: I envy you.

Everybody does.

Percy and Leo: CATSRAWESOME STRIKES AGAIN!

Everyone Else: SHUT UP!

Jason: So, Team Lercy made their move-

Percy: Wait! We didn't show you our secret handshake yet!

Frank: That's alright. Show us later.

Leo: it really is alright. We will just-

Thalia: To put another way, no one wants to see your stupid handshake

Leo: it is not stupid!

Percy: we worked very hard on it!

Thalia: too bad

Don't worry. We will see it next chapter!

Percy and Leo: YAY!

Hazel: are you TRYING to ruin our lives?

Of course.

Annabeth: I should have known...

Jason: So anyway, it is time for Team Riper to present.

Piper: we aren't doing this!

Reyna: This is stupid!

Frank: Ok, I guess it is settled. The winners are...

Leo: I wonder who won.

Percy: Me too. I hope we won, but Team Riper said a very inspiring speech.

Frank: TEAM LERCY!

Leo: WE WON!

Percy: YAY! THIS IS SO EXCITING!

Leo: Do we win a prize?

Piper: Don't be silly-

Of course! You both have complete freedom and three wishes.

Reyna and Piper: WHAT!?

Percy: Oh Yeah!

Leo: We are so awesome!

Reyna: We want our turn!

Too late.

Percy and Leo: CATSRAWESOME STRIKES AGAIN!

Reyna and Piper: SHUT UP!

So, I guess that is all. Here is some cake because I am lazy.

SPLAT!

Also, here is some Kool Aid for everyone.

Annabeth: NO! DON'T-

Leo, Percy, Frank, and Jason: YUM! *drink ten thousand truckloads of Kool Aid*

Nico: where did you get the Kool Aid in the first place?

I have my ways.

Nico: Do I want to know?

No. Have some Kool Aid

Nico: sure

Hazel: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nico: *drinks Kool Aid*

And that was the end of the world.

Enjoy the last few seconds of your life!

Catsrawesome


	21. sdarwkcaB si gnihtyrevE

Before I say 'hi'-

Leo: you just said 'hi'

*presses button*

Oel: what did you do?

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Oel: WHAT HAPPENED TO MY NAME!?

It is busy, having a discipline lesson.

Oel: where is it having that?

Htebanna: You are almost as bad as Percy

Oel: your name was changed too?

Repip: All of our names are

Knarf: Why did this happen to me again

Ycrep: is your name seriously 'Knarf' backwards?

Knarf: hey, your isn't any better 'Ycrep'

Lezah: why did my name have to have a 'Z' in it? Then my name could have been Leah

Nosaj: but then your original name would have been 'Hael'

Lezeh: who cares?

Anyer: why am I still here?

Ailaht: I could ask myself the same question

Ocin: I think I got the best luck here.

You're right. too lucky. *presses button*

Icon: what?

Oel: now your name is Icon

Icon: NO DIP SHERLOCK!

Nosoj: too bad you have an 'N' in your name. If you didn't, you could have been 'Ico'

Ycrep: like that game with the shadow being and the glowing princess and the boy with the horns?

Repip: I love that game

Oel: Shadow of the Colossus is much better

Icon: I agree

Me too. SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS IS AWESOME!

Knarf: so what should we do about Icon's name?

Icon: we aren't-

We are getting rid of the 'N' so his mixed name is 'Ico'

Icon: if that is my mixed name, then what is my real name?

Coi.

Icon: WHAT!?

*Presses button*

Ico: This is just great

Oel: at least you get a cool mixed name.

Ico: don't talk to me

Oel: why not?

Ico: because of you, my name is Coi.

Ycrep: if we still had the 'N', you could be 'Coin'

Ico: PERCY!

Good idea! Your mixed up name is still Ico, but now your real name is Coin!

Ico: why does my name always spell out everyday objects?

Knarf: I still think mine is worse

So, we will get back to that. So, there is still our crush contest. Here is a rule, though: you can only add or take away a maximum of 10 point, so if you voted more than that before, it is automatically 10. We also have a new entry: Innoc3ntKitt3n put 10 votes in for him/her self. You can now vote for him/her. Who is his/her godly parent anyway?

Also for Percy (finally. I was waiting)!) and for TYSON! and Annabeth, Travis, and Katie. We also got negative votes for Piper and Jason.

So, here are the votes:

Ico: 3

Acnaib: 1

Knarf: 1

Ailaht: 11

Oel: 5

Ycrep: 11

Nosyt: 10

N3ttiktn3conni: 10

Htebanna: 10

Sivart: 10

Eitak: 10

Repip: -10

Nosaj: -10

Since we are all here, let's continue with the ship interviews. We now have... TRATIE! (AKA Sivak and Eitart)

Sivart: What kind of name is 'Sivart'?

Eitak: Hey, I don't have it much better!

You know what? I am getting rid of the 'I' in it. You are now Ekat.

Ekat: Like from the 39 clues?

Sivart: THAT BOOK HAS LIKE 10 SERIES!

It has three. The third one is only one book.

Sivart: oh.

and since there is now no 'I' in your name, you are now Kate

Sivart: I NOW HAVE AN EXCUSE TO USE A NICKNAME ON YOU!

Ekat: Well, technically it is now not really a nickname

Sivart: Dang it!

Ekat: *smiles teasingly*

Sivart: Well, at least I can say that there is no 'I' in Kate

Ekat: shut up

So, on with the questions! Now, question 1: What do you love about each other?

Ekat: Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or the truth?

Sivart: Translation: So you want me to tell you that Travis-

Sivart

Sivart: that Sivart is awesome in every single way, or that he is awesome in every single way?

Htebanna: Actual translation: Do you want me to tell you that Sivart is awesome in every single way, or crush the dreams of millions or Tratie AKA Sivak and Eitart fangirls/boys and be brutally murdered by catsrawesome?

Emosewarstac.

Htebanna: Emosewarstac.

Thank you.

Ekat: Fine. Sivart is awesome in every single way.

Sivart: thank you

And now, you have to say Ekat is beautiful in every single way.

Sivart: WHAT?!

Ekat: I suddenly feel better.

Ycrep: I have got to see this. *eats popcorn*

Oel: yup. this is definitely going to be interesting.

Repip: where did you get the popcorn?

Oel: it was one of our wishes. We magically have popcorn whenever we want.

Repip: I really wish I knew that there was a prize for the contest

Ycrep: well, team Riper sucks and Team Lercy is awesome.

Oel: or is it Team Anpip and Oelep?

Anyer: how are you even doing that?

Oel: doing what?

Anyer: making up backwards shipnames so quickly!

Ycrep: No idea. I guess I am just brilliant

Anyer: Not you! I mean Leo!

Oel: Oel!

Anyer: NO! I MEAN LEO! NO MORE BACKWARDS NAMES!

Ok. *presses button*

Piper: huh?

Leo: ...

Percy: ...

Reyna: ...

Annabeth: you have GOT to be kidding me!

So, here is your cake. SPLAT!

Have a nice life! AND TOMORROW IS PERCY'S BIRTHDAY!

Percy: Will there be cake?

*presses button*

Ycrep: I spoke too soon, didn't I?

Yup!

PEACE OUT EVERYONE!

Emosewarstac


	22. HAPPY PERCY'S BIRTHDAY! Guest Star Gaea!

HAPPY PERCY'S BIRTHDAY EVERYONE!

Ok, first, something weird happened to my reviews, so when i had like 200, it only showed 160! i was totally freaking out!

Also, our 200th reviewer is Amber Ember! (AKA REBME REBMA). She posted like 40 reviews! Thank you so much! Welcome to the Let's Kill Octavian Club!

So, in honor of Percy's birthday, I am going to splat all of you with BLUE cake! and pie, pancakes, cheesecake, pudding, cupcakes, and cookies!

SPLAT!

And since it is Percy's special day, all of you take a blue cake and throw it at Percy!

Percy: Huh?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

SSSSSSPPPPPLLLLLLLAAAAAATTTTTT!

Percy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

That was cake.

Percy: WHAT!?

Yup! Today is your birthday!

Percy: Does that mean that today i will decide the fate of Olympus?

Annabeth: I believe that was last year

Piper: wasn't The Last Olympian published a few years ago?

Annabeth: Well, technically, he is still 16 in the House of Hades.

Percy: so wait, how old am I?

Leo: since we don't know, you are 1,000,000 until we find out

Annabeth: Leo, i don't think that is a good idea-

Percy: i am 1,000,000?

Leo: yup. So pretty much, you are immortal

Percy: I thought i denied immortality from the gods!

Annabeth: you did-

Percy: so today IS the day i saved the world!

Annabeth: you already saved the world!

Jason: Well, we are currently trying to put Gaea back to sleep

Frank: then what are we doing here?

Everyone: ...

Entire world: ...

Percy: Blue cupcakes?

Leo: good enough for me

Annabeth: *face-palms*

Hazel: so what are we going to do about Gaea?

Gaea: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!

Seven: ...

Gaea! You aren't supposed to be here!

Percy: WHY DOES THIS KIND OF STUFF HAPPEN ON MY BIRTHDAY!?

Frank: bad luck?

Piper: that doesn't matter! What are we going to do about Gaea?

Everyone: ...

Entire world: ...

Leo: Blue cupcake?

Gaea: good enough for me *takes cupcake*

Hazel: what just happened?

Annabeth: i have no idea

Gaea: *bites into cupcake*

Gaea: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!

Wrong story.

Gaea: oh, right. Let me try again. *clears throat*

Gaea: AAAAHHHHH! THE PAIN! STOP THE PAIN!

Gaea: *dies and sinks into ground*

Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel: ?

Frank and Jason: :O

Leo and Percy: :P

Hazel: OK?

Piper: how is that physically possible?

Annabeth: Was the cupcake poisoned?

No.

Leo: Maybe the cupcake was so bad that it killed Gaea

Percy: IMPOSSIBLE! NO CUPCAKE IS DISGUSTING, ESPECIALLY BLUE ONES!

Not that either, and I agree with Percy.

Jason: then what happened?

I used my awesome fanfic powers to make Gaea allergic to cupcakes

Annabeth: so we won't have to deal with her now?

Sorry, but you will. She has to be alive in order to be a plot for the Blood of Olympus.

Piper: so what if there isn't?

Entire world: *gasp*

Take that back.

Piper: no

Let me try that again. Take. That. Back.

Piper: No! i am sick of you controlling us! Let us go!

Fine!

Seven: ...

Leo: are you serious?

Annabeth: We are free?

Jason: We aren't under your control?

Nope. Now go before i change my mind!

Frank: FREEDOM!

Hazel: I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!

Percy: THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

Piper: GOODBYE MAKEUP! I WILL NEVER WEAR YOU AGAIN!

I should probably tell them about their oath on the River Styx that they are supposed to stay here indefinitely.

Anyway, for the crush contest, we got 20 more votes for Percy and 10 more for Leo! I would count them up, but i am too lazy.

Frank: catsrawesome?

*looks at him innocently* yes?

Frank: We all ran out the door, but we ended up back where we started. We tried it again, but the same thing happened. Percy is currently trying again his 15th time- no wait, 16th- no, 17th- wait-

I GET IT!

Frank: Sorry! But we can't get out!

That is because you swore on the River Styx that you would stay here forever.

and ever. and ever. and ever.

Frank: WE NEVER-

Frank: oh

Nice try.

Annabeth: I am going to find some kind of loophole in this oath if it kills me.

Nice knowing you.

So, a reviewer actually mentioned a new topic: PESPER (that is Percy, Jason, and Piper)

Annabeth: i think that was a typo. She/he meant to say Resper.

Nah, i think she/he meant Pesper

Percy: Ok. What should we do fellow Pespers?

Jason: i never went mini golfing with Piper and Reyna, so how about it?

Percy: yeah! After that, we can get ice cream and pizza and pasta and pizza and cookies-

Piper: Whatever this is, i don't want to be part of it.

Percy: and waffles and pizza and hot dogs and pizza-

Jason: come on Piper! it will be fun!

Piper: no it won't! it will just be some insane activity!

Jason: that is what makes it fun!

Percy: and hamburgers and pizza and cheese and pizza and pasta-

Leo: you said pasta twice.

Annabeth: he said pizza 6 times and you notice that he repeats pasta?

Leo: he repeated pasta?

Annabeth: *face-palms*

Piper: no i am not going to slap a random stranger in the face and run away laughing!

Jason: but it is so much fun! I do it all the time with Leo!

Leo: those were some good times...

Jason: see?

Frank: want to get away from here while we are still sane?

Hazel: is that a trick question.

Frank: wait, you DO want to stay?

Hazel: No! i want to go!

Frank: i am confused.

Hazel: just take me away!

Frank: oh. ok. *turns into bird* *grabs Hazel* *flys away*

Annabeth: let us hope he doesn't drop her into a volcano.

Yeah.

Annabeth: want to go get a coffee or something?

You're buying.

Annabeth: You control fanfiction! you are pretty much rich!

Good point. Meet you at Starbucks.

So, I got to go now. Peace out, Happy Percy's Birthday, and Have a nice life.

Gaea: Blue cupcake?

Good enough for me. *takes cupcake*

catsrawesome


	23. SECRETS REVEALED! (how fun!)

Hello fellow demigods!

I know what you are thinking: I am a demigod? Well, my parentage is a little complicated...

l was originally a daughter of Hecate AND Hermes. Yes, they got together and had a child (moi) and yes, I am actually a goddess, which makes the phrase "fellow demigods" invalid.

Wait, there's more! I then did this quest for Hera, who lost her special peacock comb (she was SITTING on it!) and I earned her blessing, which of course earned Zeus's blessing. I then read every single book that exists, earning Athena's blessing (after she quizzed me severely on Harry Potter). THEN I learned archery and became really good at it, earning Artemis's and Apollo's blessings. THEN I accidentally tripped over Poseidon,who immediately thought it was Athena (she was in the library... TEN ROOMS AWAY!). So they got into a huge argument, giving me Ares's blessing.

When I told Poseidon that swimming was my favorite sport, he gave me his blessing. And then I build this really cool lego car, earning me Hephaestus' blessing. THEN, I let Aphrodite give me a makeover (yes, I am still alive), earning me her blessing. THEN I had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, somehow earning me Demeter's blessing. Then, I didn't die eating the cereal, getting me Hades's blessing. AND THEN-

Annabeth: CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!?

No.

So, I pretty much have the blessing of every god and goddess, except for the annoying ones (*cough* Khione *cough*). And with their blessings, I get the power that their children have. I like Boreas's blessing the best (all I did was blow out a candle...) because I can use my amazing ice powers and sing FROZEN!

Or even better, WRITE SING FROZEN!

Entire world: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight..._

I NEED A MOUNTAIN!

Hazel: On it! *creates mountain from Mist*

There we go! *clears throat*

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_and it looks like, I'm the queen_

I NEED A TIARA!

Leo: I think I have one *digs in tool belt*

Piper: Why do you have a tiara?

Leo: You know how Rachel fights with a hair brush?

Piper: I don't like where this is going, but yes?

Leo: I just figured that fighting with things to do with your hair is a thing, like a cool trend!

Piper: *face-palms*

I STILL NEED MY TIARA!

Leo: GOT IT!

Thanks! Wait a minute... THIS IS SILVER!

Leo: yes? and?

I NEED A _GOLDEN _TIARA!

Hazel: why does it have to be gold?

because gold is prettier than silver

Leo: fine *takes out golden tiara*

There we go! *takes tiara and puts on*

Arion: *walks in* *eats tiara*

Hey!

Jason: why is Arion here?

Percy?

Percy: on it *listens to apparent speech from Arion*

Percy: ok, do you want it with the language, or without?

Don't care.

Percy: I figured as much. Pretty much, Arion said that he was bored, and everyone was talking about this fanfic 'I Dare You to Read This', so here he is.

My fanfiction is famous?

Piper: You didn't know that?

Really? YAY!

Annabeth: knowing about it and liking it are two different things.

Rest of Seven: ...

Entire world: ...

Ok. You have a point.

Entire world: :O

But, I think that people DO like my fanfic!

Annabeth: really?

Yup.

If you are reading this, at the end of this chapter, rate this fanfic from 1-10 (10 being best).

Annabeth: oh, now you are setting people against us?

Of course not! And even if I tried, i doubt it would work. They love you!

Frank: Really?

Well, different people love different people of the seven at different levels.

Jason: Example?

Leo: How about you tell us who is your favorites in order from best to worst?

Piper: Really Leo?

Well, he did ask...

So, my favorite is Leo.

Leo: *Poker-face*

Annabeth: *slaps Leo*

But my second favorite is Annabeth.

Annabeth: Huh? Really?

Yup! You are actually my favorite female character of all time!

Annabeth: I-I d-don't know what to say. I had no idea.

After Annabeth comes Percy.

Percy: WHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

And then Piper.

Piper: *Smiles brightly*

And then there is Hazel-

Hazel: Yay!

-because she is the only girl left.

Hazel: oh

Leo: *pats her on back comfortingly*

Frank: *slaps hand away*

Leo: why did you slap my hand away?

Frank: you know that there will never be anything between you and Hazel, right?

Leo: Of course I do!

Frank: THEN STOP MAKING MOVES ON HER!

Leo: I AM NOT MAKING MOVES ON HER!

Frank: SINCE WHEN DID YOU STOP MAKING MOVES ON HER!?

Leo: SINCE I CRASH LANDED ON-

Leo: ...

Hazel: On what?

Wait, you STILL haven't told everyone else about that?

Annabeth: about what?

ABOUT CALEO!

Percy: Isn't that a type of cat?

CATS! WHOOOOOO!

Annabeth: That's Calico, Percy.

Percy: oh.

So, Caleo is the ship name with Leo and-

Leo: NEXT ON THE FAVORITISM LIST!

Ok.

Jason: really?

Frank: So I guess it is between you and me, huh?

Jason: Just know that whatever the answer is, we are both still friends.

Frank: Friends.

So, my second to last favorite is...

JASON!

Jason: OH YEAH! I'M THE BEST! I'M AWESOME!

Just because I like him better than Frank.

Frank: *cries*

Leo: *pats on back*

Hazel: *slaps arm away*

Leo: I AM NOT MAKING A MOVE ON FRANK!

Hazel: Not taking any chances

Leo: I AM NOT GAY!

Percy: I don't think anyone in The Heroes of Olympus is gay, right?

Percy: Right?

...

Nico: ...

I thought we agreed that your name was now officially Coin!

*presses button*

Coin: I just had to show up, didn't I?

Frank: wait, why were you speechless before?

Piper: It is almost like you were speechless because you are-

LEO IS IN LOVE WITH CALYPSO!

Everyone but Leo: WHAT!?

Leo: REALLY!?

Leo: ...

Leo: *looks for exit*

Leo: *Realizes there is none*

Leo: TAKE ME NOW!

Piper: oh, we are taking you!

Seven: *grabs Leo*

Leo: HEY! PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ANYWAY?

Jason: No idea.

Percy: we just love kidnapping people.

So, should I finish my write-singing?

Everyone: NO!

Fine!

Ok, for the contest, I will just tally them up another time. Or cancel it. Because I am lazy. Probably the latter.

So, please check out my poll on my profile page, review, eat cupcakes-

SPLAT!

HAVE A NICE LIFE!

catsrawesome

_(The cold never bothered me anyway)_


	24. Mr Ducky's Pool Party

Hey everyone!

Just a reminder, please check the poll I added on my profile and vote!

So, first things first, thanks for rating my fanfic! The lowest I got was a nine!

Annabeth...

Annabeth: fine...

Annabeth: *sings*

_I am Annie, and I was wrong_

_And now I'm singing, the Annie wrong song_

DO THE DANCE!

Annabeth: *dances*

Jason: Isn't this from Gravity Falls?

No. That is the 'Stan Wrong Song'. This is the 'Annie Wrong Song'

Jason: Ahh...

Annabeth: can I please stop now?

NO! DO THE KICKS!

Leo: Smile for the camera Annie!

Annabeth: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!

Ok! You are done!

Annabeth: thank goodness.

STOLLS! COME IN HERE!

Travis: Yes, Lord of Fanfiction and Cats?

Connor: We are at your service!

Hazel: Let me guess, she gave you freedom in exchange for this?

Connor: yup!

Travis: So, what do you need?

Leo, pass me your phone.

Leo: but I love this thing!

No you don't.

Leo: you're right, I don't *gives phone*

Piper: you can do charmspeak?

I have Aphrodite's blessing, remember?

Piper: I already forgot about half of the blessings

I understand.

So, Stolls. Post this where about a few billion people can see it, ok?

Connor: On it!

Travis: let's see... Demigodbook, YouademigodTube, or Instahalfbloodgram?

All of them.

Annabeth: Don't you dare-

Travis and Connor: DID IT!

Annabeth: I am going to kill you two.

Travis: it is uploaded!

Connor: here, I'll play it *presses button*

*On screen*

**Connor: hello, Mr. Ducky! *holds up rubber duck***

**Connor: are you sad because Travis stole you again from Daddy?**

***In other room* Travis: CONNOR! GIVE BACK MR. DUCKY!**

**Connor: NO! MR. DUCKY IS MINE!**

**Travis: *bursts into room* GIVE ME MR. DUCKY!**

**Connor: NO!**

**Both: *fights over duck* *Duck tears and pops***

**Both: NO! MR. DUCKY!**

*screen goes black*

Everyone: *stares at Stolls*

Connor: LEO! HOW DID YOU GET THAT VIDEO!?

Leo: I was walking past your cabin when I heard you. I couldn't resist catching it on tape.

Piper: Oh my gods that was so worth being here for, just to watch that

You don't like being here?

Everyone: WE HATE IT!

Oh. I guess I was a little too hard on you guys...

Percy: understatement.

Everyone else: ...

Percy: What? I GOT LAUNCHED FROM A BROWNIE!

Good point.

Let me make it up to you! LET'S HAVE A POOL PARTY!

Hazel: are you serious?

Leo: really?

Percy: a POOL PARTY!?

Yup! *creates pool party*

Frank: THIS IS AWESOME!

*gives everyone bathing suits*

Piper: Do I have to wear a pink bikini?

yes.

Annabeth: why am I wearing a blue one?

Because blue is Percy's favorite color, duh!

Percy: You do look good in blue, Annie.

Annabeth: I may be your girlfriend, Percy, but you cannot call me Annie

Percy: You can call me Perce if you let me call you Annie!

Annabeth: NO!

YES! *presses button*

Annie: what did she do now?

Annie: ...

Annie: *screams*

Jason: what happened to being less hard on us?

Do you want me to get rid of the pool party?

Jason: NO! NO I AM GOOD!

You know what? Let's bring everyone else! *waves hands*

Clarrise: what am I doing here?

Will: I have no idea

Harley: why am I wearing a bathing suit?

Rachel: should I be scared?

Annie: is that a trick question Rachel?

Grover: Annabeth, why is you name Annie?

Because I like Annie!

Newcomers: ...

Newcomers: IT'S CATSRAWESOME!

Grover: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Newcomers: *runs into wall*

Everyone else: *stares*

What did I do?

Wait! I have an idea!

*waves hands*

Thalia: wait, what is going on? BRING THE HUNTERS BACK!

Nico: Why am I here? WHY AM I WEARING A GREEN BATHING SUIT! I NEED A BLACK ONE!

Ok. *snaps fingers*

Nico: much better!

*Snaps fingers*

Coin: really?

Thalia: wait, you aren't a Hunter!

Calypso: what's a Hunter?

Everyone: ...

Entire world: ...

Leo: :O

Leo: :D

Leo: CALYPSO!

Calypso: LEO!

Percy: what the?

Annabeth: ?

Jason: who is she?

Piper: THEY ARE IN LOVE!

Piper: *slaps herself*

Hazel: I KNEW IT!

Frank: knew what?

I AM DROWNING IN A SEA OF CALEO!

Nico: that's the pool. You fell in.

Oh.

Leo: so, Calypso. Uh, how have things been?

Calypso: I have been stuck on an island, so not much.

Leo: ...

Calypso: ...

SERIOUSLY!? I HAVE BEEN WAITING THIS MOMENT FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE AND _THIS _IS HOW IT HAPPENS? NOT EVEN A _KISS?_

Leo: ...

Calypso: ...

OH, COME ON! *pushes them together*

Hunters: *turn away in disgust*

Aphrodite Cabin: *squeals*

Everyone else: ?

Well, I say that this pool party is a big success!

Frank: we didn't even do anything yet.

So what? Drink anybody?

Everyone: ...

Oh, speaking of which, I just found out that Percy is actually 21, the drinking age in America! Thanks to the guest who told me that!

Annabeth: so I am 22, the rest of the seven except Hazel are 20, and Hazel is 18?

Yup.

Leo: REALLY?! ONE MORE YEAR!?

who cares?

Leo: good point *takes drink*

Hazel: so I am 18?

Yup! you are officially an adult!

Piper: being 20 is so weird!

Jason: I know right?

Frank: and yet, we act so immature.

DRINKS FOR EVERYONE!

LET'S PARTY!

_3 hours later_

Everyone: zzzzzz

Ok, since everyone is asleep I guess I can't really continue.

So, vote on the poll on my profile, hug your cat, and have come cake.

SPLAT!

Have a nice life!

catsrawesome (and Mr. Ducky)


	25. Avada Kedavra

WASSUP EVERYONE!

First of all, I have some very important news. I am thinking of...

MAKING THIS A HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER!

But, I don't want to do it and then get a bunch of complaints. SO, we are going to vote!

By next chapter, if more people are for the crossover then not, I AM BRINGING IN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Annabeth: DON'T DO IT! WE ARE ALREADY TORTURED! DON'T LET MORE PEOPLE BE IN LINE OF FIRE!

Leo: FIRE!

Hazel: Well, I have always wanted to meet Ginny...

Annabeth: *glares*

Hazel: but that is a very horrible thing to do!

Percy: Wait, catsrawesome?

yes?

Percy: since you will have to look after a whole new line of characters, will you go easier on us?

Maybe.

Percy: I'M ALL FOR IT!

Leo: ME TOO! I AM JUST AGREEING TO EVERYTHING PERCY SAYS BECAUSE LERCY IS AWESOME!

Percy: YEAH! GO TEAM LERCY!

Frank: WHY ARE WE YELLING!?

Leo: BECAUSE YELLING IS FUN!

Frank: OK! WHOOOOOO!

Jason: I LOVE YELLING!

Percy, Leo, and Frank: ...

Jason: what?

Piper: I think it will be pretty neat to meet the famous Harry Potter.

Leo: Piper, are you cheating on Jason?

Piper: NO! of course not! why would I do that!?

Leo: you just said that you really wanted to meet Harry Potter!

Piper: But not because I like him!

Leo: I am going to tell Jason!

Piper: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU LEO!

You don't have to.

Everyone: ...

Hazel: what do you mean?

It was revealed from Rick Riordan that in the Blood of Olympus, one of you is going to die.

Percy: WHAT!?

Annabeth: NO!

Leo: I AM TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO DIE! AND TOO HANDSOME AND AWESOME AND SEXY AND-

Frank: IT IS GOING TO BE ME! ALL BECAUSE OF MY STUPID STICK!

you're right. It is probably you.

Frank: Hey! you are supposed to reassure me!

Leo: AND COOL AND FANTASTIC AND POWERFUL AND-

Hazel: I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!

Frank: I would reassure you, but you didn't reassure me!

Hazel: Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was a little bit busy PANICKING AT THE TIME BECAUSE I MIGHT DIE!

Leo: AND FIRERY AND SWEET AND FUNNY AND NICE

Frank: nice?

Leo: I am running out of ideas.

Piper: I don't want to die *cries*

Jason: Don't worry. I won't let you die.

Piper: and I won't let you die either.

Ok, so do you all want my honest and complete truthful guess in who is going to die?

Everyone: YES!

Here is the list. The top is least likely to die, and the bottom is the most likely:

Annabeth

Percy

Piper

Hazel

Leo

Jason

Frank

Frank: WHAT!?

Percy: oh. well, at least me and Annabeth are at the top of the list.

Annabeth: Annabeth and I.

Look, we already waited a whole series in near death incidents for Percabeth. RICKS NOT KILLING YOU AFTER THAT!

I actually don't want anyone to die.

Piper: oh, really?

Yup! let me tell you why:

Frank because then it might result in Hazel and Leo getting together and CALEO CAN'T HAPPEN!

Frank: I am glad you are so concerned for my well being.

Leo: she doesn't care. You know that Frank?

Frank: Sarcasm. that was sarcasm, and you made it worse.

Hazel because she already got resurrected and I think it is quite pointless that she should die again.

LEO BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE THAT STUPID OATH!

Calypso: ouch

Leo: BECAUSE I LOVE CALYPSO!

Calypso: *beams*

hey, I'm not complaining!

Leo: this is why I love my job.

Annabeth: *slaps him*

Annabeth and Percy because THEY ALREADY ALMOST DIED IN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES AND I LOVE PERCABETH!

Piper because she is awesome.

Jason because HE ACTUALLY SAID THE FIRST WORDS IN THE WHOLE SERIES.

Sorry Frank. Your chances aren't very good.

Frank: :*(

Leo: *pats back reassuringly*

Hazel: *slaps had away*

Leo: REALLY!?

...

CALYPSO! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Calypso: yes?

REASSURE LEO!

Calypso: why?

BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM!

Calypso: why?

BECAUSE RICK WROTE IT LIKE THAT!

Calypso: why?

BECAUSE- BECAUSE-

BECAUSE I LOVE CALEO!

Calypso: why?

BECAUSE IT IS MY OTP! WHY DO YOU LIKE LEO?

Calypso: ...

Leo and Percy: CATSRAWESOME STRIKES AGAIN!

Calypso: SHUT UP!

Leo and Calypso?

Calypso: yes?

Leo: what?

Did you truthfully like the kiss that I forced you to do?

Calypso: um...

Leo: absolutely.

Calypso: *looks at him weirdly*

Leo: what?

Calypso?

Calypso:...

Calypso: ...yes.

Leo: :D

Calypso: *slaps Leo*

Percy: um.

Frank: awkward

Ok! that's enough for one day, and the next chapter is sure to be very... interesting.

THAT IS, IF YOU VOTE FOR THE CROSSOVER!

HAVE A NICE LIFE! SPLAT!

catsrawesome


	26. The Ron Cupcake?

Hello ladies and germs!

Leo, Jason, Percy, and Frank: HEY!

Sorry.

So, it is official: THIS IS A HARRY POTTER/PERCY JACKSON CROSSOVER!

Percy: Percy Jackson crossover? Sounds painful. How is Harry Potter crossing me over?

Leo: That sounded so wrong for so many reasons.

No! I mean your story Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

Frank: I thought the name of the series is The Heroes of Olympus.

Annabeth: That is the sequel series

Thank you, Annabeth.

Frank: Oh.

So now, without further ado, MEET THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! WHOOSH!

Hazel: Whoosh?

For effect.

Hazel: Ahhh.

*poof*

Ron: Wait, where am I?

Hermione: I have no idea.

Harry: Who are these people?

The Seven: ...

Leo: I am Selena Gomez.

Ron: Who the heck is that?

Leo: Yup. Definitely idiots.

Ron: Excuse me?

Leo: I said you're an idiot, get better ears!

Rest of Seven: ...

Harry Potter Characters: ...

Ron: I know.

Leo: Huh?

Entire world: HUH!?

Ron: But Hermione certainly isn't!

Hermione: *smiles and waves*

Leo: I bet that Annabeth is smarter!

Seven: ...

Harry Potter Characters: ...

Entire world: ...

Percy: NERD OFF!

Annabeth: What?

Hermione: Wait, what is going on?

Everyone Else: *makes circle around Hermione and Annabeth*

Annabeth: Oh. So, hi.

Hermione: Hi! How are you?

Annabeth: I am great! You?

Hermione: Good. My name is Hermione.

Annabeth: My name is Annabeth.

Hermione: Oh, have you read 'Twilight'?

Annabeth: Yes! It is one of my favorites!

Hermione: Same! I have read it 38 times!

Annabeth: 39!

Hermione: ...

Annabeth: ...

Hermione and Annabeth: 39 CLUES!

George: I'm betting on Hermione.

Fred: I don't know. This Annabeth girl looks pretty nerdy.

George: Did you SEE her eyes?

Fred: You haven't seen Hermione when you touch her books in the wrong place!

George: You set fire to '_A History of Magic' _again, didn't you?

Leo: FIRE!

Ginny: Wait, I thought that Fred was dead!

I resurrected him.

Ginny: Oh.

Travis: Hey Connor, see the two red-heads over there?

Connor: I like to call them gingers.

Travis: Well, I like red-heads.

Connor: Ginger!

Travis: Red-head!

Connor: Ginger!

Travis: Oh, whatever!

Connor: Yeah *whispers* Ginger.

Travis: I heard that!

Hermione: So, every time there is a new year in Hogwarts, I take care to memorize all of my books by heart. Makes my life SO much easier.

Harry: Wait, speaking of years, how old are we? The last time I checked, I was 37.

Everyone: ...

Ok, for our purposes, Harry is now 19, so Ginny and Luna are 18, Ron and Hermione are 20, and everyone who is reading this do the rest of the math.

Neville: Reading what?

Piper: Allow me to explained. Catsrawesome here-

Neville: Where?

I'm EEEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!

Neville: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hazel: You had better get used to it, because you are now her slave.

Harry Potter Characters: WHAT!?

I almost feel bad for them.

Travis: Same here.

Connor: Not really.

Travis: Yeah, not really

Harry: How are we slaves?

Percy: You have to do everything she says for the entertainment of a bunch of random people.

Harry: She? I refuse to be the slave for a girl!

*flicks finger*

Harry:*in high pitched voice* Haha! You didn't touch me!

Harry: ...

Harry: WHAT HAPPENED!?

Leo: 1, 2, 3!

Leo and Percy: CATSRAWESOME STRIKES AGAIN!

Percy Jackson Characters: SHUT UP!

Draco: What is going on?

I have wanted to do this for such a long time.

Draco: Do what?

*punches Draco*

Harry and Ron: YEAH! [Harry does it in a squeaky voice]

Everyone else: *stares*

Ron and Harry: what?

That was satisfying.

Ok, so here is the crossover, and your annual cupcake!

Ron: Oh, I want a cupcake!

Annabeth: Um...

Hazel: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Ron: May I have a cupcake?

Sure! Why not? *grins evilly*

Piper?

Piper: Not again! *clears throat*

Piper: *in charmspeak* Ron, sit on a giant cupcake.

Hermione: Wait, what?

Ron: *walks over to giant cupcake* *sits down*

Ron: Wait, what?

Piper: Frank-

No, this time be more creative.

Piper: Oh. Ok.

Piper: *in charmspeak* Harry, levitate the cupcake.

Harry: Wingardium Leviossa! *cupcake floats*

Piper: Throw the cupcake at the readers!

Hermione: NO!

Harry: *throws cupcake*

Ron: WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!

Hermione: *face-palms*

Annabeth: *pats back reassuringly* I feel for you.

Percy: wait, what happened to the Nerd Off?

We'll continue next chapter.

Leo: wait, hey! you said that we could do our handshake in one of the previous chapters.

Hazel: oh, I hoped that they would forget.

Thalia: you can't have everything in life.

Leo: Ready Percy!

Percy: Ready!

Leo and Percy: TEAM LERCY!

(I will do you a favor and drown out the handshake and the cheer that Percy and Leo made to accompany the dance, for I don't think there is a sight or sound in the world that could compare to the hideousness that we all just witnessed. Two people went blind, three went deaf, and a few passed out, but no need to worry, for they are currently being healed by either wizard or demigod. You are welcome.)

Neville: Hello? Who turned out the lights?

Will Solace: Can you just hold still for a few seconds?

Neville: Help me!

Hermione: *points wand at Neville*

Neville: *falls back immobilized*

Will: Thank you for that.

Hermione: Anytime.

Frank: Why are you guys not talking?

Leo: We are.

Frank: What?

Hazel: Ok, wait just a second-

Frank: OW!

Ok, this is just getting a little depressing, so I will end it here.

Harry Potter Characters: YAY!

But we will be back again soon!

Harry Potter Characters: NO!

Have a Nice Life!

Ron: And may you not get thrown from a cupcake.

Percy: Or a brownie.

Amen to that.

Catsrawesome


	27. Story Time

Hello everyone!

Ron: Hi!

Percy: Hello!

Annabeth: Still hate you.

I hate you too.

So, we have 300 REVIEWS!

So, of course, we are having another EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THE 300TH REVIEWER! CONGRATS SHADOWFIRE-SONOFPOSEIDON!

Harry: What makes it so special?

It just is.

Harry: How?

Never question the boss. Take a time-out.

Harry: yes, ma'am.

Ok. Now, let's get down to business.

Leo?

Leo: yes, Catsrawesome?

...

Leo: Lord of Fanfiction and Cats?

Thank you. Kittyaceres had a very important question for you.

Leo: I know I am going to regret saying this, but sure. Ask away.

Do you shave by burning away your facial hair?

Leo: HOW DID SHE KNOW?

It could also be a he.

Leo: WHO CARES!? WHAT MATTERS IS THAT NOW I HAVE A STALKER!

Oh no. Here we go again.

Leo: I HAVE TO PACK MY THINGS AND MOVE INTO A BOMB SHELTER!

Leo?

Leo: Yes?

You can't leave.

Leo: NO! I'M GOING TO DIE!

Leo?

Leo: yes?

Shut up.

So, many of you have been asking the same question: is this a story? I am here to answer that question. The answer is...

Everyone: *waits expectantly*

...

Everyone: ...

...

Entire world: ...

YES!

PJO Characters: WHAT!?

HP Characters: HUH!?

Hermione: How is this a story?

Well, gather around children. It's storytime!

Ron: Oh! I love stories!

Leo: So do I!

Percy: Can we read 'The Little Mermaid'?

No.

Percy: Awwwwwwwwwww.

We are going to read a story called, 'I Dare You to Read this'.

Annabeth: Oh no.

So, once upon a time, Catsrawesome had nothing to do.

Harry: Wow, very intriguing.

HARRY! YOU STILL HAVE FIVE MORE MINUTES LEFT IN TIME-OUT!

Harry: Sorry, Catsrawesome.

Ok, now where were we? Ah, yes! *Ahem*

So, because she was so bored, she wrote a fanfic that both encouraged people to read it and make them uneasy while they read it.

Hermione: Why am I not surprised?

Then, three readers came along by the names of-

Harry: THE PEVERAL BROTHERS!

NO!

Harry: Sorry.

Three readers came along by the names of Bradley (guest), God Of Failure, and phantomgal01. These particular readers stumbled upon my fanfic, and decided to leave REVIEWS!

Piper: *holds knife* Where are they?

Hazel: I SHALL KILL THEM!

Wait a moment. They just made me want to continue the story.

Annabeth: PRECISLY!

Ok, to those three readers, I hope you have a lot of spiders crawling in your house.

Then, I invented WRITE-SINGING!

Neville: What's that?

Would you like me to demonstrate?

PJO Characters: NO!

Ok then.*grumbles angrily*

So, then, I decided for entertainment that I would name the favorite powers of the seven.

Harry: Why not our powers?

It was only a PJO fanfic by then.

Harry: Oh.

AND YOU STILL HAVE TWO MINUTES IN TIME-OUT!

Harry: Ok.

And then I talked about pie and ice cream.

Ron: Oh! I want-

Ginny: *quickly cover's Ron's mouth* No you don't.

Then I wrote a story where everyone gets turned into pigs.

Ginny: Do I even want to know?

Harry: Don't ask questions.

ONE MORE MINUTE!

Harry: Fine.

In the 6th chapter, I started the pie-throwing tradition in this fanfic.

Speaking of which, SPLAT!

Hermione: That's a weird tradition.

Annabeth: Is anything not weird here?

So, after that I wrote an Octavian Death Story!

Octavian: Why does everyone hate me?

Coach?

Coach Hedge: What?

CUPCAKE!

Coach Hedge: DIE!

Octavian: *screams like a little girl and runs away*

Everyone else: *watches entertained*

Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!

I then talked about candy.

Ron: I WANT CANDY!

Here. *throws tiny smartie*

Ron: YAY!

I then started my first contest! The contest was to see who could come up with the best Octavian Death.

Hermione: That's just wrong.

Percy: We are talking about Octavian, not a human being.

Hermione: But isn't-

Annabeth: Don't ask.

Then I had a ship contest, which totally failed. Then I semi-purposely break my computer.

Katie: How do you semi-break your computer?

*smiles creepily* I am a little insane.

Leo: SO _YOU'RE _THE STALKER!

No. That was another reviewer.

Leo: BUT YOU SAID YOU LOVED CATS!

That is why my name is 'Catsrawesome.

Leo: BUT-

Calypso, shut him up.

Calypso: Fine. *massages Leo's back*

Leo: I CAN'T- oh, wait. That feels good!

Calypso: You owe me.

I owe you nothing.

So, I then announced caleoforeva as the Octavian Death Contest winner, and we had to remove one of her walls to give her the cake (I think it is a her please forgive me if you are a he).

Then shadow warrior got an EXTRA SPECIAL SHOUTOUT! because he/she was the 50th reviewer.

But, shadow warrior also made me write a REAL STORY! That was so hard!

Annabeth: It was four sentences that make no sense.

Whatever!

So, I then brought Jason and Piper here.

And that was when the real fun began.

I then brought Frank into the picture. And then Annabeth and Percy and LEO came along.

Leo: And she talked about how awesome I was.

Pretty much.

Hermione: That is so not fair.

Harry: Who are your favorite Harry Potter characters in order.

Well, my favorite is...

HP Characters: ...

Ron!

Everyone but Ron: WHAT!?

Ron: YEAH!

After Ron is Hermione.

Hermione: Huh?

And then Luna.

Luna: Hi everyone! What is going on?

And then Ginny.

Ginny: Oh. Um, thanks?

No problem.

And then...

Harry: It is between you and me, Neville.

Neville: I think we both know who is going to win.

Harry: yup *smiles triumphantly*

Neville.

Harry: HUH!?

Neville: Congrats Harry- wait, WHAT!?

Yup!

Travis: *tosses Conner a coin*

And- wait a second...

YOU STILL ARE IN TIME-OUT!

Harry: It has been a minute!

WELL, NOW YOU ARE IN THERE FOR TEN MORE MINUTES!

Harry: Really?

So, let us continue!

So, with the ship contest, some person decided to ship Leo and ME! So we figured out an awesome ship name for us.

Hermione: Which is?

Catsrleo.

Ginny: Really?

Hey, it is better than the ship name for Katniss and Peeta in the Hunger Games!

Maybe I should get them here...

Everyone else: NO!

You're no fun...

So Leo thought that he was actually a cat, so we made him a lion.

Hermione: Why a lion?

It just fit.

Then I got a mani-peti from Frank, which was terrible.

Frank: Hey!

What? You got nail polish on my FACE!

Frank: I fumbled with the polish a lot!

You can say that again.

So after that, I launched a Percy Brownie.

Percy: DON'T SAY THE NAME!

Ron: SAY WHAT NAME!? IS YOU-KNOW-WHO HERE!?

Harry: You mean Voldemort?

SIX MINUTES!

Ron: DON'T SAY THE NAME!

Voldemort: You called?

HP Characters: ...

PJO Characters: ...

Hey, Voldemort! Want to join Story Time?

Voldemort: Is it about me?

No.

Voldemort: Not interested. *Dissaperates*

So much for that.

So, let us continue!

Commander of Chaos made Catsrleo t-shirts AND DIDN'T GIVE ME ONE YET!

I'm still waiting!

Leo: Oh! I want one too!

Just send one for everyone and I will make everyone wear them!

Everyone but Leo: NO!

You're no fun...

SO, I tried doing ship interviews, and Thalia totally ruined the Thaluke interview.

Thalia: IT WAS BECAUSE LUKE WAS DEAD!

So, if Luke wasn't dead, would you have kissed him?

Thalia: NO!

So much for that.

And then Jason made up Resper, which was a ship for him, Piper, and Reyna.

Reyna: That was awful.

Piper: You can say that again.

Reyna: I still think it is your fault.

Piper: How is it my fault? If anything, it is your fault!

Reyna: No! It is yours!

Here we go again...

OH, AND I STILL DON'T HAVE A RESPER T-SHIRT EITHER!

Then we had a contest, Team Lercy vs Team Riper!

Leo: WHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Percy: LERCY IS AWESOME!

So, of course, Lercy won and got three wishes.

Oh, by the way, you still have two more wishes.

Leo: Oh yeah.

Percy: What should we wish for?

Annabeth: Wait, can they wish to be released?

Of course!

Leo: I can? Yay! Ok, I wish that everyone here except Percy can leave.

Hazel: YAY!

Hermione: YOU ARE OUR HERO!

Jason: WE ALL LOVE YOU!

Why not Percy?

Leo: He can have the last wish.

Of course! *waves hands*

Everyone: *Disappears*

You still have one more wish left, Percy.

Percy: I wonder what I should wish for...

Percy: I am a little lonely.

Percy: I wish that everyone was here with me!

*smiles* As you wish! *waves hands*

Everyone: *appears*

Annabeth: Wait, why are we back here?

Because Percy wished that you were all with him.

Everyone: ...

Percy: Hi everyone!

Everyone but Percy: *turns to Percy*

Clarisse: GET HIM!

Everyone but Percy: *charges at Percy*

Percy: WHAT DID I DO!? *runs away*

So much for Story Time.

So, hug your cat, eat blue cupcakes, and have a nice life!

Catsrawesome


	28. Meet Elliephant, my Sister!

Hey people of the world!

Today, I am doing something a little special.

Annabeth: Oh no.

Hermione: Should I be scared?

Percy: Probably.

Piper: Did Percy just say something intelligent?

Percy: Hey, I am smart!

Thalia: SUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE.

Percy: You guys are so mean!

Leo: Not mean. BAD!

Hazel: Leo, your stupid punch-lines aren't making you any cuter or hotter.

Leo: You guys are so mean!

Calypso: *pats Leo's back*

Frank: *swaps hand away*

Calypso: I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND! I AM ALLOWED TO PAT HIM ON THE BACK IF I WANT TO!

Ok, this is getting WAY off topic. So, let me just say that now, just for this chapter...

MY SISTER IS JOINING US!

**(Please note that right now my sister, Elliephant13, is actually right next to me right now telling me what to type. I am not making this up. I swear on the River Styx that I am telling the truth. Also, don't look her up, because she doesn't have a fanfiction account yet, but this will be her username when she decides to join.)**

Elliephant: Hey peps! Mama's home!

PJO Characters: ...

HP Characters: ...

Percy: HI!

Ron: Hello there!

Hey sis! How are you?

Elliephant: Eh, good. First of all, to start this beautiful day-

Annabeth: Oh no.

Elliephant: I am going to say my favorite PJO characters IN ORDER!

Annabeth: yup, definitely Catsrawesome's sister.

Ginny: Why did you put 'IN ORDER!' in bold?

Harry: Don't ask questions.

DO YOU WANT ANOTHER TIME-OUT?

Harry: No, ma'am.

Elliephant: First is...

Elliephant: PIPER!

Piper: Oh! Um, thanks.

Elliephant: Anytime!

Elliephant: Then, there's ANNABETH!

Annabeth: Is that a compliment?

Yes. Don't talk while my sister is talking.

Speaking of which...

FRANK! GET ELLIEPHANT A SHIRLY-TEMPLE!

Frank: What!? Why?

JUST DO IT! *holds up knife threateningly*

Frank: Fine *grumbles and walks away*

Elliephant: Then there's PERCY-

Percy: OH YEAH! I AM AWESOME!

Elliephant: TIED WITH JASON!

Percy: I AM THE- Wait, WHAT!?

Jason: HAHA! I AM MORE AWESOME THAN YOU! I AM THE GREATEST!

Percy: YOU WISH!

Jason: Elliephant?

Elliephant: Yes?

Jason: Who do you like better, me or Percy?

Elliephant: Before I tell you the answer, Frank?

Frank: What?

Elliephant: Lock Annabeth in a cage.

Frank: I don't have to do what you tell me! I only have to listen to Catsrawesome.

AND ELLIEPHANT!

Frank: Fine *grumbles*

Annabeth: Don't touch me.

Frank: I have to lock you in a cage!

Annabeth: *turns head creepily* What?

-TEN MINUTES LATER-

Leo: Ouch

Percy: I am glad it wasn't me.

Piper, take Frank to the infirmary.

Piper: Why me?

Either do that or go lock Annabeth in a cage.

Piper: Come on Frank! Let's take a trip to the infirmary!

Percy: So Elliephant, who do you like better, me or Jason?

Elliephant: Is Annabeth locked up?

*snaps fingers*

Annabeth: Hey, were did this cage come from? LET ME OUT!

Now she is.

Elliephant: Jason.

Percy: WHAT!?

Jason: YES!

Annabeth: *looks creepily at Elliephant* Who did you say was better?

Elliephant: Jason.

Leo: Piper, we need to take Annabeth to the infirmary.

Piper: Why?

Leo: Because she just got BURNED!

Everyone but Annabeth: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elliephant: YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!

Oh! I am sorry. Go on.

Annabeth: NO! IF I WASN'T IN THIS CAGE, THEN I WOULD KILL YOU!

You wouldn't even get close.

Piper: Don't you like us Elliephant?

Elliephant: I do! I am just afraid that Annabeth will kill me because I said Jason.

Elliephant: No offence sis, but I kind of want them freed.

Percy: OMG THANK YOU!

Leo: Then why don't you take over leadership? Then you can free us!

Everyone else: YEAH!

Elliephant: Nah, Catsrawesome is a better leader. She is more fun!

Piper: A little too fun.

I HEARD THAT!

Elliephant: Anyway, then there is Thalia!

Thalia: Sup.

Elliephant: Then there's Leo.

Leo: Why am I not your favorite? I thought that thinking that I am totally awesome runs in the family!

No, unfortunately just me.

Leo: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Elliephant: Then there's Katie Gardener.

Katie: Thank you!

Elliephant: Then the Stolls.

Travis: Maybe if you make us your favorite, we won't prank you.

You won't prank her either way.

Conner: You're right. We won't prank her.

Travis: Coward.

Elliephant: Either way, I will prank you back. I love pranks!

Travis: I like her.

Conner: I guess we can consider her a friend. After all, who can argue with someone as pretty as her? *puts arm around Elliephant's shoulder*

Elliephant: Awwwwww. I'm flattered! And I need a boyfriend anyway, so I might consider.

Conner: Pick you up at seven?

Elliephant: Kay kay!

Annabeth: Can you arrange your date later guys?

Elliephant: Fine. We will do it at eight!

Annabeth: That is not what I mean.

Elliephant: Whatever.

Elliephant: Ok, then it's Hazel.

Hazel: *smiles*

Elliephant: Then Frank.

I think that is everyone.

Elliephant: And now I am going to do HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Ginny: Man. I thought she was going to forget.

Elliephant: AND I STILL NEED MY SHIRLEY TEMPLE!

Frank: Here you go. *holds out glass*

Leo: How did you get out of the infirmary?

I healed him so he could serve us.

Elliephant: Thanks! *takes sip*

Elliephant: WHERE'S MY EXTRA CHERRIES!?

Frank: You didn't ask for extra cherries!

Elliephant: I DO NOW! GET ME EXTRA CHERRIES!

Frank: Fine! You don't have to be rude!

Elliephant: Sorry! Is that better?

*Turns head creepily to Frank* What did you say? Did you just call my sister rude?

Frank: *shrinks back in fear* No! No I didn't!

LIES!

Harry: AH! VOLDEMORT!

Voldemort: You called?

GO AWAY!

Voldemort: Fine! *walks away mumbling under his breath*

-Ten minutes after THAT-

Leo: Ouch.

Piper, take Frank to the infirmary.

Piper: Here we go again. But wait!

What is it? This should be good.

Piper: Annabeth is already in the cage, so you don't have any way to make me!

*holds up fist* You were saying?

Piper: Come on, Frank! Let's go!

That's what I thought.

Elliephant: Ok, so first is Hermione!

Hermione: Oh! Ok. Thanks, I guess.

Elliephant: And then Ron.

Ron: ALL DA LADIES LOVE ME!

Elliephant: Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrreeeeeee.

Conner: BACK OFF! SHE IS MINE!

Elliephant: Awwwwwww!

Harry: TOO SAPPY! MUCH TOO SAPPY!

Fred: I AGREE! EVERYONE AVERT THEIR EYES!

Conner: Very funny.

Elliephant: And then there is Ginny.

Ginny: Yay!

Elliephant: And then Harry.

Harry: YES! I KNEW I WAS BETTER THAN NEVILLE!

Neville: *cries*

Luna: *pats Neville's back*

Frank: *swats hand away*

Annabeth: THEY AREN'T EVEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!

Luna: Who isn't in a relationship?

Annabeth: Nevermind.

Elliephant: And then Neville and Luna are tied.

Luna: Oh! Thank you!

Neville: But Harry is still better than me.

Elliephant: Everyone is better than you.

Ginny: But I thought that Neville was tied with Luna!

Elliephant: Don't ruin the moment.

Elliephant: Now, if you will excuse me. I was hoping that I could borrow some Aphrodite kids. I really am in need of a makeover.

Aphrodite Cabin except Piper: *shrieks*

Piper: Elliephant, you just commited suicide.

Elliephant: How did I commit suicide?

Leo: One time, I was dared in a game of Truth or Dare to ask the Aphrodite Cabin to give me a makeover, and that was a nightmare!

Percy: Yeah, I remember that...

Elliephant: Well, I could ask PERCY to give me a makeover.

Annabeth: I don't know which is worse.

Percy: NO! I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin the Aphrodite Cabin's fun!

Aphrodite: They aren't doing it on their own! I am going to do it too!

Elliephant: Yay! Up-top, Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: ...

Elliephant: Oh, come on! Don't leave me hanging! You're my favorite goddess!

Piper: Really?

PJO Characters: SHE IS!?

Aphrodite: Yes, I am. You have good taste.

Elliephant: Thank you! Now, while I get my makeover from Aphrodite, I need a mani-peti. FRANK!?

Jason: He is in the infirmary.

Elliephant: JASON!?

Jason: I just had to say something, didn't I?

Elliephant: Catsrawesome? Use your powers to make Jason amazing at doing mani-petis!

Aphrodite: *ahem*

Elliephant: Or Aphrodite. Either is fine.

Aphrodite: Are you saying that Jason is as good at doing mani-petis as I am?

Elliephant: No! I just thought that you were giving me a makeover.

Elliephant: Or is your cabin doing my makeover?

I think both.

Elliephant: Ok, Aphrodite or her cabin, DO MY MAKEOVER! The other one, DO MY MANI-PETI!

Elliephant: Thank you!

Oh! Elliephant, I am sorry but I think your time is up!

Elliephant: Wait, just- oh fine. But can I still have my makeover? I need to be with Conner by eight!

Travis: Wait, what? I thought that was a joke!

Conner: So did I, but I am glad it isn't. *smiles*

Elliephant: Wait, it was a joke? Oh. Oh, come on!

Conner: Wait, is the date cancelled?

Elliephant: No!

Are you sure? Would you rather go with someone else?

Elliephant: No thanks. He's cute.

Leo: HIM!? AND NOT ME!?

Elliephant: You're with Calypso.

Calypso: Yes, you are with me!

Calypso: Do you like her better than me?

Leo: No! I just don't see what Conner has that I don't!

Calypso: Yes, you do like her better! Admit it!

Leo: I don't! I am completely interested!

Leo: I mean uninterested!

Leo: This is not going well for me.

Too bad.

So, Elliephant, are you done with your makeover?

Elliephant: *whispers in Catsrawesome's ear*

Ok, sure!

CONNER!

Conner: What?

You have to get a limousine for tonight!

Elliephant: And flowers!

Aphrodite: Take her out to a fancy diner! Or maybe a picnic under the stars! Or maybe a midnight swim! Or relaxing on the beach! Or-

Conner: Ok, ok! And while you are at it, arrange our wedding!

Elliephant: Already? Yay!

Conner: That was sarcasm.

Elliephant: It was? I guess it is too soon...

Conner: It will happen someday though.

Travis: YOU JUST MET HER!

Conner: Oh yeah...

Conner: But she is so cute...

Elliephant: No, you're so cute!

Conner: No, you're so cute!

Elliephant: No, you're so cute!

Conner: No, you're so cute!

Elliephant: No, you're-

George: We need to get them a curtain.

Calypso: I will start working on it. *Starts sewing*

Elliephant and Conner: MAKE IT BLUE!

Elliephant and Conner: AWWWWWWWWWW!

Elliephant: Wait, where am I going to get the money?

Conner: Catsrawesome?

Yes?

Conner: Can I have money for a limousine?

Um...

Because this is for Elliephant, sure. *Hands money*

Elliephant: Aphrodite, is my mani-peti and makeover done?

Aphrodite: Almost, dear! Just a few more touches...

*waves hands* *makeover gets done magically*

Aphrodite: Hey!

Elliephant: I look stunning! Thank you Aphrodite!

*Ahem*

Elliephant: And Catsrawesome.

Your welcome sis!

Aphrodite: Anytime, dear! And remember, there is no such thing as too much makeup!

Thalia: Yes there is.

Percy: Um, Elliephant?

Elliephant: What?

Percy: Are you a goddess like Catsrawesome?

Elliephant: No, I am a demigod! Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to be with Conner.

Leo: I am dating a goddess!

Calypso: I lost my immortality. I am pretty much a demigod.

Leo: Oh.

Jason: Who is your godly parent?

Elliephant: Well, Hecate. I do sort of wish it was Aphrodite though. DON'T TELL HECATE!

Elliephant: Anyway, Aphrodite, can I have a necklace that every time I touch it you can come and give me a makeover?

Aphrodite: No! I don't have time to come every time a mortal wants her hair done!

Elliephant: Maybe like once or twice a month?

Aphrodite: NO! *disappears*

Elliephant: I thought she liked me!

Conner: I like you!

Travis: *pretends to barf*

*Turns Travis into a hamster*

Percy: IT'S CIRCE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Everyone: *runs away*

I can't believe that everyone actually listened to him.

Elliephant: I know, right? Oh no! Did Conner leave too?

Conner: Sorry, but I value not being turned into a hamster! Text me! *runs away*

Elliephant: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU PERCy!

Don't worry. He will be back at eight. I will make sure he does.

Elliephant: Oh, fine. *sobs* But what if he is late? And what if he forgets the limousine or the flowers?

If he does, I will turn him INTO a flower.

Elliephant: But that will make it worse!

An elephant? I know how much you love elephants.

Elliephant: No! Just lock him up in a cage until he remembers! But let him have his phone so he can text me!

Remembers what?

Elliephant: Our date, duh!

He didn't even FORGET your date!

Elliephant: Ok, but just let him know that I love picnics under the stars! *stares off into space dreamily*

Travis the Hamster: SQUEAK! [TOO SAPPY! MUCH TO SAPPY!]

NO ONE CARES TRAVIS!

So, I hope to see you again soon!

Oh wait, you are sitting right next to me right now.

Hi!

Elliephant: Hi!

So, let us do our tradition together! Ready?

Elliephant: Ready as I'll ever be!

SPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!

Elliephant: Was that apple?

I have no idea.

Anyway, hug your cat and elephant (if you have one), eat blue cupcakes, and have a nice life!

Catsrawesome and Elliephant

Elliephant: Love you Conner!

Elliephant? No one cares.

Elliephant: Oh, shut up!


	29. Spoon Singalong

Hey peps!

Apparently, my sister and Conner can't be together because Conner is supposed to be with Lou Ellen.

Both daughters of Hecate. Ironic, huh?

Well, sorry sis. Conner, you have to date Lou Ellen.

Conner: NEVER! I WILL NEVER LEAVE ELLIEPHANT'S SIDE! I WILL NEVER-

Lou Ellen: Who said my name?

Conner: ...

Conner: Sorry, Elliephant.

That was easier than I thought.

So much for Connephant. Make the T-shirts anyway. They might lessen the blow. Make them blue.

I AM SO EXCITED! TOMORROW THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS OUT!

Annabeth: Yay! Time to find out who dies!

Percy: Why are you excited about that?

Annabeth: That was sarcasm.

Leo: I really hope that me and Calypso get together!

Hazel: Aren't you already together?

Leo: Are we?

Calypso: I have no idea.

Leo: Maybe nothing that happens here really matters!

Leo: OUR FATE IS INEVIDABLE!

He is on to something...

Piper: What is THAT supposed to mean!?

Nothing...

So, I preordered it on my Nook already, so I will get it tomorrow! I wonder if it will arrive at exactly 12:01. Maybe I should stay awake to find out.

Jason: You are that desparate?

NO.

I AM EVEN MORE DESPARATE THAN THAT!

I CAN'T WAIT!

THE SUSPENCE IS TOO MUCH!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*breaks computer*

Hey! Sorry about that! Had to go get another computer.

Again.

It's not weird.

So, where were we? Oh yeah! The most awesome book ever... BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!

EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T EVEN READ IT!

Ok, so I also have a new poll on my profile! Check it out! I might even post the results so far on this story!

So, I have a new idea! Since we all know that one of the Seven will die, we will have groups that will riot at Rick's door when he/she dies! There are seven groups, one for each of the Seven. Write a review telling me which group you want to be in, and your user name will go under it.

For example:

Leo

Catsrawesome.

Leo: YAY!

And there are more groups! So please vote! You can only vote for one!

Piper: Please vote for me!

Leo: NO! Vote for me! I am much more awesome!

Percy: What about me?

Here, how about you all give a reason why people should vote for you?

Annabeth: Finally some respect!

Ok, you go first Percy.

Percy: Ok, I can talk to horses and pegasi and UNICORNS! PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS! THAT SHOULD GET YOUR ATTENTION!

Ok? So, you next Annabeth.

Annabeth: I am in love with Percy and I have saved his life more times than any of you can claim. You're welcome.

Ok, great! Jason?

Jason: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

So do I. Piper?

Piper: I am pretty and modest! And I can make any of the Seven be your date for only one vote!

Leo: Hey!

Percy: I am with Annabeth!

Ok, if any of you want to date the Seven, put down Piper's name for the votes and then write down who you want do date.

Boys: WHAT!?

Oh, and it doesn't have to be the Seven.

Jason: Nice knowing you Nico.

Nico: Hey, I don't want to date anyone!

*presses button*

Ico: COME ON!

Leo?

Leo: I LIKE FIRE AND I AM _THE _HOT STUFF! AND I AM AWESOME!

I am buying it! Hazel?

Hazel: Vote for me and I will pay you. Side effects may be serious injury or death.

Leo: Side effects for what?

Hazel: Paying them.

Leo: If they might die, why would they want to vote for you?

Hazel: They will die rich.

Leo: Fair enough.

Frank?

Frank: I will turn into an ACTUAL unicorn. You can ride me. Or I can turn into a dragon!

Leo: I HAVE FESTUS!

Frank: Festus doesn't have a body!

*snaps fingers* Now he does.

Leo: FESTUS!

Festus: click whirl! [LEO!]

Frank: REALLY!?

Ok, so vote for both this and the poll!

Here is your annual SPLAT!

SPLAT!

So, I am so excited! I am so excited that I am repeating this so many times!

Oh, I have just watched this hilarious video on YouTube!

Annabeth: Let me guess, is it about cats?

Sadly no.

Leo: OH! IS IT ABOUT ME!?

No.

Leo: awww.

Percy: Is it about me?

No.

Frank: Me?

NO!

It is called 'The Horribly Slow Murder with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon.

Leo: OMG I LOVE THAT VIDEO!

Piper: ME TOO IT IS SO FUNNY!

Frank: AND IT HAS CHINESE!

Leo: Yeah. What does Ginosaji mean again?

Frank: Silver spoon.

Annabeth: Ah. That makes sense.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS CHECK OUT THAT VIDEO WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE!

Annabeth: The video is a little stupid though. Why would someone kill someone with a spoon?

Percy: BECAUSE IT IS FUNNY!

Leo: *hits Annabeth with spoon*

Annabeth: stop it Leo.

Leo: *hits with spoon*

Annabeth: I said stop it!

Leo: *hits with spoon*

Frank: Oh! This is interesting!

Annabeth: Leo, go away!

Leo: *Hits with spoon*

Annabeth: Go away! *starts running away*

Leo: *chases with spoon*

Annabeth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

See people? This is how I feel about the BoO not being out yet!

{200 years later but everyone is still young because I am awesome. And guess what? THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS STILL NOT OUT!}

Leo: *hits Annabeth with spoon*

Annabeth: *lays nearly lifeless on ground*

Percy: Ok, this is getting a little boring.

I agree. *waves hands*

*spoon disappears*

Leo: Hey!

Annabeth: I'm alive!

Congratulations. But do you know what?

Annabeth: What?

I REALLY DON'T CARE!

*gasps*

Jason: What?

I feel a WRITE-SONG coming on!

Entire world: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hey, you know what?

LET'S ALL WRITE-SING!

**Catsrawesome: **_lala_,_ lalala, lala, lalala_

**Leo: **_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all _

Leo: Why am I singing?

**Annabeth: **You_ started messing with my head until I hit a wall _

Annabeth: HELP ME!

**Percy: **Maybe_ I should've known, maybe I should've known _

**Jason: **That_ you would walk, you would walk out the door _

**Everyone: **Hey!

**Piper: **Said_ we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face _

**Hazel: **Cut_ to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away _

**Frank: **I_ guess you should've known, I guess you should've known _

**Ico: **That_ I would talk, I would talk_

**Piper: **But_ even if the stars and moon collide _

**Hazel: **I_ never want you back into my life _

**Annabeth: **You_ can take your words and all your lies _

**Girls: **Oh_ oh oh! I really don't care _

**Percy: **Even_ if the stars and moon collide _

**Jason: **I_ never want you back into my life _

**Frank: **You_ can take your words and all your lies _

**Leo: **Oh_ oh oh! _

**Catsrawesome: **I_ really don't care _

**Leo: **Oh_ oh oh! _

_**Catsrawesome:** I really don't care_

**Hermione: **I_ can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you _

**Ron: **You_ don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you _

**Ginny: **Oh_ no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore _

**Harry: **You_ had your shot, had your shot, but you let _

**All: **Go!

**Neville: **Now_ if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared _

**Luna: **I'll_ walk right up to you and put one finger in the air _

**Fred: **And_ make you understand_

**George: **And_ make you understand _

**Sorting Hat: **You_ had your chance, had your chance_

**Hermione: **But_ even if the stars and moon collide _

**Ginny: **I_ never want you back into my life _

**Luna: **You_ can take your words and all your lies_

**Girls: **Oh_ oh oh! I really don't care _

**Harry: **Even_ if the stars and moon collide _

**Neville: **I_ never want you back into my life _

**Ron: **You_ can take your words and all your lies _

**Sorting Hat: **Oh_ oh oh! _

**Catsrawesome: **_I really don't care _

**Sorting Hat: **Oh_ oh oh! _

**Catsrawesome: **_I really don't care_

**Ginny: **Yeah,_ listen up _

**HP Girls: **Hey,_ hey never look back _

**Hermione: **Dumbstruck_ boy, ego intact _

**HP Girls: **Look_ boy, why you so mad _

**Luna: **Second_ guessin', but shoulda hit that _

**Annabeth: **Hey_ Demi you picked the wrong _

**PJO Girls: **Lover!

**Piper: **Shoulda_ picked that one, he's cuter than the _

**PJO Girls: **Other!

**Hazel: **I_ just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a _

**PJO Girls: **Hipster

**HP Girls: **Kick_ him to the curb_

**PJO Girls: **_Take a polaroid picture_

**CaleoForeva: **_But even if the stars and moon collide _

**Goddess of Fangirls: **_I never want you back into my life _

**Kittyaceres: **_You can take your words and all your lies _

**Amber Ember7: **_Oh oh oh! _

**Catsrawesome: **_I really don't care _

**Sci-fi girl: **_Even if the stars and moon collide _

**shadow warrior: **_I never want you back into my life _

**shadowfire-sonofposeidon: **_You can take your words and all your lies _

**PixelArtyGirl1: **_Oh oh oh! _

**team Leo leader: **I_ really don't care _

**Elliephant: **_Oh oh oh! _

**Catsrawesome: **_I really don't care_

Percy: Where did they all come from?

Annabeth: I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'E EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

...

Entire World: NO!


	30. Volde-hug-Cupcakes and MORE SINGING!

I am so mad right now.

I just finished reading the Blood of Olympus.

It was really good, if you wanted to know.

And when I read the last few pages, do you know what the last words were?

_**Coming in Fall 2015**_

Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Book One

The Sword of Summer.

Annabeth: NO!

Piper: NOT ANOTHER SERIES!

Leo: I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO ANOTHER QUEST!

I know. But the problem is that I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER WHOLE YEAR BEFORE IT COMES OUT!

Percy: THAT IS WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!?

Yup.

At least I have something to make me feel better.

I KNOW WHO DIES!

And do you know what?

I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!

Jason: But if one of us is dead, how are we all talking?

Frank: I have no idea.

Leo: Hazel hasn't talked yet, so maybe she died!

Hazel: What about me dying?

Leo: oh.

I will never reveal who died!

Just that in this story he/she is alive and well.

Annabeth: You won't even give us the gender!?

Nope!

So...

REVIEW TIME!

Innoc3ntKitt3n: I am not giving anything away. I am just going to torture you all with the information that I know something you don't :) Also, for the riot groups, you have to chose between Annabeth or Percy. Sorry.

Leo, Kittyaceres says hi.

Leo: ...

SAY HI!

Leo: Hi!

Thank you.

Caleoforeva: Your wish is my command.

VOLDEMORT!

Voldemort: What?

Piper?

Piper: AGAIN!?

Yup! *summons giant cupcake*

Piper: Fine *charmspeak* Voldemort, sit on the giant cupcake.

Voldemort: *sits on giant cupcake*

Voldemort: Wait, what? AVADA KE-

*waves hand and launches giant cupcake*

Voldemort: AHHHHHHHH!

SPLAT!

Now Voldemort, hug Caleoforeva.

Hermione: She wants to hug a dark wizard who killed many innocent people?

Ron: I agree with Hermione.

Harry: You always agree with her.

YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECT ROMIONE MOMENT! GO TAKE A TIME-OUT!

Harry: No!

*waves hand*

Harry: *flies to corner* *dunce cap appears on head*

Ginny: Why the dunce cap?

Just because. It makes him look funny!

Leo: Yeah, it does! *Laughs*

*waves hand*

Leo: *dunce cap appears on head*

Leo: Hey! What did I do?

Annabeth: You look like an elf!

*waves hands*

Annabeth: *dunce cap appears on head*

Annabeth: Hey!

Leo: Now YOU look like an elf!

You know what? *waves hands*

*dunce cap appears on everyone's head*

Ginny: What was that for!?

Travis: This is embarrassing.

Katie: Hey, you could say something about embarrassing!

Percy: Everyone, look on the positive side! At least we don't have squeaky chipmunk voices!

Annabeth: PERCY! DON'T-

Too late. *waves hands*

Annabeth: *in squeaky voice* NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Percy: *in squeaky voice* Hey, it wasn't my fault!

Leo: *in squeaky voice* Um, it sort of was.

Hermione: *in squeaky voice* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS JUST SITTING HERE MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS!

...

Jason: *in squeaky voice* oh no. Catsrawesome has an idea!

I feel another song coming on!

Everyone: *in squeaky voices*: NO!

Leo, you lead.

Leo *In squeaky voice* OK!

**Catsrawesome: **_Alright you Chipmunks._

Annabeth: *In squeaky voice* Chipmunks?

Frank: *In squeaky voice* I am not in chipmunk form, am I?

**Catsrawesome: **_Ready to sing your song? _

**Leo: **_I'd say we are._

**Frank: **_Yeah!_  
_ Let's sing it now._

Hazel: *In squeaky voice* You WANT to sing?

Frank: *In squeaky voice* NO!

**Catsrawesome: **_Okay, Percy? _

**Percy:**_ Ok!_

Percy: *In squeaky voice* Wait, no!

**Catsrawesome:**_ Okay, Frank? _

**Frank:**_ : Ok!_

Frank" *In squeaky voice* Wait, why did I just say that?

**Catsrawesome:**_ Okay, Leo?_

Leo: *In squeaky voice* Um...

**Catsrawesome:**_ Leo? _

Leo: *In squeaky voice* What if I don't want to?

**Catsrawesome****: **_LEO! _

**Leo:** _Okay!_

**All Three:**_ Christmas _  
_ Christmas time is near._  
_ Time for toys _  
_ And time for cheer._  
_ We've been good _  
_ But we can't last._  
_ Hurry Christmas _  
_ Hurry fast!_

**Frank and Percy:**_ Want a plane _  
_ That loops the loop._

**Leo: **_Me_,_ I want a hula-hoop._

Leo: Wait, why would I want a hula-hoop for Christmas. It isn't even Christmas!

**All Three:**_ We can hardly stand the wait_  
_ Please Christmas don't be late!_

**Catsrawesome:**_ Ok Fellas, get ready._  
_ That was very good,_ _Percy._

**Percy: **_Naturally._

Annabeth: *In squeaky voice* Wait, that doesn't make sense. Percy can't sing!

**Catsrawesome: **_Very good,_ _Frank._  
**Frank:**_ He, he, he, he._

Leo: *In squeaky voice* That was the most unmanly giggle I have ever heard in my life.

Frank: *In squeaky voice* Shut up!

**Catsrawesome:**_ Uh, Leo_  
_ You were a little flat._  
_ So, watch it, Leo._

Leo: *In squeaky voice* AN INSULT! I REFUSE TO KEEP SINGING!

**Catsrawesome:**_ Leo? _

Leo: *In squeaky voice* NO! I WON'T SING!

**Catsrawesome: **_Leo! _

**Leo:** _Okay!_

**Frank and Percy:**_ Want a plane _  
_ That loops the loop._

**Leo:**_ I still want a hula-hoop!_

Leo: *In squeaky voice* NO I DON'T! I want a giant indestructible cheese ray!

Piper: *In squeaky voice* A what?

**All Three:** _We can hardly stand the wait_  
_ Please Christmas don't be late!_  
_ We can hardly stand the wait_  
_ Please Christmas don't be late!_

Leo: *In squeaky voice* IT'S OVER!

Frank:*In squeaky voice* YAY!

Percy: *In squeaky voice* Now, can you PLEASE get rid of our squeaky voices?

Here, I'll make a deal.

If anyone in the fandom can figure out the name of that song, I will give back your normal voices.

Everyone: *In squeaky voice* YAY!

And, if they also manage to figure out the name of the movie where that song is from, they can go on a date with any of the characters!

Everyone: *In squeaky voice* WHAT!?

Annabeth: *In squeaky voice* I knew that there was a catch.

Now, FOR THE RIOTS!

**Leo**

Catsrawesome

Leo: *In squeaky voice* YAY!

**Percy**

Amber Ember (You said that if he dies, you will kill Rick. If you want to change, just leave a review)

Percy: *In squeaky voice* YAY! I FEEL SO LOVED!

A guest voted for Frank. Can you please give me a name so I can put you down? Thanks!

Frank: *In squeaky voice* Thanks for voting for me!

Leo: *In squeaky voice* Cue the unmanly giggle.

Frank: *In squeaky voice* SHUT UP!

Well, since we can't disappoint the readers...

EVERYBODY SING ALONG!

Everyone: *In squeaky voice* NO!

**Everyone: **_We can hardly stand the wait_  
_ Please Christmas don't be late!_  
_ We can hardly stand the wait_  
_ Please Christmas don't be late!_

SUGGEST MORE SONGS!

YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! READ THE BOO SOON! I LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE A NICE LIFE!

Catsrawesome


	31. Songs and Improper Sign-offs

I just got a review from a guest named Catsrawesome4eva, and I just had to write about that! NICE USER NAME!

So, we have a winner for the contest with the song: AMBER EMBER! If you were actually wondering what the song is, everyone else who is actually reading this, the song is The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't be Late) sung by the Chipmunks in the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks. Yes, their band is actually called 'the Chipmunks'. Yes, they are chipmunks. That can talk. And sing. And sort of dance.

And, as requested, Amber Ember is going on a date with...

PERCY!

Jason: YES! IT ISN'T ME!

Frank: I CAN BREATHE AGAIN!

Leo: CALYPSO! TO CELEBRATE OUR FREEDOM, I AM TAKING YOU OUT TO ICE CREAM!

Calypso: What is ice cream?

Leo: ...

Entire world: ...

Calypso: I HAVE BEEN ON AN ISLAND FOR 3000 YEARS!

Leo: Oh yeah... anyway, let's go!

Calypso: Wait, but- where are we going?

Leo: To get ice cream!

Calypso: I thought we couldn't leave!

Leo: ...

Leo: So much for ice cream.

I must sustain the power of Caleo...

WHOOSH!

Everyone: ...

Everything turns into ice cream wonderland.

Leo: ICE CREAM! *face-plants into ice cream*

Ron: YAY! *dives into ice cream*

Boys: *Dives into ice cream*

Girls: *eats ice cream all neatly*

*point at Hermione*

Hermione: Oh no...

YOU WILL WRITE SING!

Hermione: But I don't want-

YOU WILL SING!

This song was suggested by Amber Ember, so she is leading!

**Amber Ember: **_No one can ever follow, No one can ever know_

_Wind up the spinning top and watch it go_

**PJO Characters: **_Watch it go_

**Amber Ember:**_ Never gonna be easy, was it?_

_You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

_Smile comes despite the danger get some _

**PJO Characters: **_get some_

**Catsrawesome: **_There's something happening here_

_There's something here that I just can't explain_

_I know I'm where I belong_

_Deep down inside _

**Amber Ember and Catsrawesome: **_I am no longer lost!_

**Amber Ember:**_ I won't let you go_

**Percy and Annabeth: **_(This is what you really want)_

**Amber Ember:**_ So don't let go of me_

**Jason and Piper: **_(This is what you asked for)_

**Amber Ember:**_ I wanted something more_

**Frank and Hazel: **_(This is what you really want)_

**Amber Ember:**_ I wanted this right here_

**Leo and Calypso:**_ (This is what you asked for)_

**Amber Ember:**_ No one can ever follow, no one can ever know_

_Wind up the spinning top and watch it go _

**HP Characters:**_ Watch it go_

**Amber Ember:**_ Never gonna be easy, was it?_

_You didn't think it'd be so much fun_

_Smile comes despite the danger get some _

**HP Characters:**_ Get some_

**Catsrawesome:**_ There's something happening here_

_There's something here that I just can't explain_

_I know I'm where I belong_

_Deep down inside I am no longer lost!_

**Amber Ember: **_I won't let you go_

**Hermione and Ron:**_ (This is what you really want)_

**Amber Ember: **_So don't let go of me_

**Harry and Ginny: **_(This is what you asked for)_

**Amber Ember: **_I wanted something more_

**Luna and Neville**_**: **__(This is what you really want)_

**Amber Ember: **_I wanted this right here_

**Dumbledore: **_(This is what you asked for)_

**Amber Ember: **_Keep laugh until it hurts_

**Catsrawesome: **_It hurts 'till we learn_

**Amber Ember: **_Down the point of fear_

**Catsrawesome: **_But there's joy somehow in me!_

**Amber Ember: **_You're not as strong as I am_

**Catsrawesome and Amber Ember: **_You're not as strong as I am!_

**Amber Ember: **_Oooh oh oh _

**ice888cream: **_This is what you really want_

**Amber Ember: **_Oooh oh oh _

**Commander of Chaos: **_This what you asked for_

**Amber Ember: **_Oooh oh oh _

**ashleahaiyong: **_This is what you really want_

**Amber Ember: **_Oooh oh oh_

**Ginny-Fairytale Detective: **_This what you asked for_

**Amber Ember: **_I won't let you go_

**wafflestheninja**_**:**__ (This is what you really want)_

**Amber Ember: **_So don't let go of me_

**CaleoForeva**_**: **__(This is what you asked for)_

**Amber Ember: **_I wanted something more_

**Innoc3ntKitt3n**_**: **__(This is what you really want)_

**Amber Ember: **_I wanted this right here_

**GeminiGal**_**: **__(This is what you asked for)_

**Amber Ember: **_This is that 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Catsrawesome: **_Now come back to carry us_

**Fandom: **_Now 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Amber Ember: **_ now now_

**Fandom:**_This is that 1, 2, 3, 4_

**Catsrawesome: **_Now come back to carry us_

**Fandom: **_Now 1, 2, 3, 4 _

**Catsrawesome: **_now now_

**Amber Ember: **_This is what you asked for_

Great job, everyone! Nice song, Amber Ember!

Annabeth: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU!? STOP WRITE-SINGING!

...

Everyone: ...

KEEP SUGGESTING SONGS, PEOPLE!

Everyone: *groans*

REVIEW TIME!

**GeminiGal,** Nice Octavian Death! FRANK!

Frank: I KNOW! I AM WRITING IT DOWN!

**Wafflestheninja, **good for you.

**Caleoforeva, **Voldemort is busy at the moment killing random wizards that we don't like for me, but he says your welcome.

**Ginny-Fairytale Detective, **anytime.

**ashleahailong, **you were so close! Nice try!

**MWAHAHAHAHA**, so am I!

**Innoc3ntKitt3n, **thanks for choosing. Leo, you have another voter.

Leo: YAY!

And you're welcome.

**Guest AKA OverlyObsessedFangirl, **ok, I will put you down under Frank.

Frank: YAY! Now me and Leo are tied!

Hazel: But Leo has two.

Frank: So do I! I have two voters!

Piper: They are the same person.

Frank: oh.

**Goddess or fangi, **I am so happy for you! Also, is your name supposed to be Goddess of Fangirls?

**PixelArtyGirl1, **here is your last chance. If you really want to know, PM me and I will tell you.

**Commander of Chaos, **Did you actually make real T-shirts, or just virtual shirts?

**shadow warrior, **I already PMed you. Look at it, and reply your answer. If it is yes, then I will tell you.

**Kittyaceres, **nice try. I agree, not their best song. I actually don't really watch the cartoon version. I like the newer version better. But that is just me.

Back to **Innoc3ntKitt3n**, because she/he reviewed twice! Sure, why not?

WILL! REYNA! COACH!

Will: What? I am in the middle of a good song!

What song is it?

Harry: DON'T TELL HER! SHE WILL MAKE US WRITE-SING IT!

Harry! Take a time-out!

Harry: yes, Catsrawesome.

Reyna: No, I don't want to get involved with this! Leave me out of it!

Fine! *grumbles angrily*

Coach: DIE!

*snaps fingers*

*ten billion cupcakes appear*

Coach: CUPCAKES! DIE, CUPCAKES!

Yeah, not your best idea, **Kitt3n.**

**Astar88, **congratulations! I am impressed.

Even though everyone else managed to get to chapter 30.

**Catsrawesome4eva, **(like I said before, brilliant name) Thank you so much!

So, now that I have that out of the way, why don't we do our annual SPLAT?

Coach?

Coach: What?

Can I have a cupcake?

~10 minutes later~

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!

Leo: Wow, Coach is feisty when he wants to be!

Percy: Same with Catsrawesome. Coach doesn't stand a chance.

Annabeth: Guys, I have an idea!

Hermione: What?

Annabeth: Let's end the chapter while Catsrawesome is busy.

Ginny: Great idea!

Annabeth: Ok, everyone on 3! 1... 2... 3!

HP and PJO Characters: HAVE A NICE LIFE!

Sighed:

**Annabeth**

**Percy**

Leo: why did you give Percy the pen!?

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Leo**

Leo: thank you, PIPER!

Frank: Shut up, Leo!

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Hermione**

**Ron**

Harry: I want to sign it!

Hermione: ok, but be careful before Catsrawesome notices that you are out of time-out!

**Harry**

**Ginny**

**Luna**

Annabeth: HARRY! GET BACK IN TIME-OUT!

Harry: Fine...

**Nevile**

Ginny: Your name has two 'L's, Neville.

Neville: oh

**Neville**

**Will****Nyssa**

**Harley**

Reyna: I REFUSE to sign that!

Nico: Same here!

Annabeth: *stares creepily*

Reyna and Nico: ...

Reyna: Fine

Nico: I hate you

**Reyna**

**Nico**

**Dean**

**Seamus**

**Gred**

**Forge**

Ron: Guys!

Fred and George: What!?

**Dumbledore**

Harry: Wait, aren't you dead?

Dumbledore: I have no idea.

Everyone else: GET BACK IN TIME-OUT!

Harry: Fine...

**Sorting Hat**

Hermione: The Sorting Hat doesn't even have hands!

Sorting Hat: I do too!

**Katie**

**Lou Ellen**

**Travis**

**Connor**

Ron: Wow, this line is getting long!

Percy: Yeah, who is that signing right now?

**Catsrawesome**

Everyone: ...

Percy: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone Else: *runs screaming*

*grabs Percy*

Hey, you still have a date with Amber Ember!

Percy: Help me!

*throws Percy through portal*

Have fun!

Amber Ember, tell me about your date in a review, please!

Remember, if you want to date one of the seven, vote for Piper and list who you want to date!

Now, let me show you how it's properly done.

*Ahem*

HAVE A NICE LIFE!

Catsrawesome.

THAT is how it's done!


	32. What Does the Elliephant Say?

Hello people of the universe!

We have more votes for the riot groups! Here are the tallies!

**Leo**

Catsrawesome

**Frank**

OverlyObsessedFangirl

**Percy**

Amber Ember

**Piper**

ashleahailong

wafflestheninja

catsrawesome4eva

Piper, you are officially in the lead.

Piper: YAY! Thanks to whoever voted for me!

Leo: They only voted for you because you could charmspeak people into going on dates with them.

Piper: You're just jealous. *smirks*

Leo: I AM NOT!

Oh! Speaking of which...

**ashleahaiyong** wants to date Jason.

Piper: WHAT!?

Hey, a deal's a deal!

Jason: But I'm her boyfriend!

Piper: Yeah!

*in charmspeak* Do it!

Piper: Jason, go on a date with her.

Jason: Ok. *Jumps through portal*

Piper: HEY!

Don't worry! You will get him back tomorrow.

Piper: Now soon enough *cries*

Ok, **wafflestheninja **wanted to date either Nico or Leo.

Nico: NO!

Leo: ME!? BUT I AM WITH CALYPSO! I mean, you wouldn't want to ruin a great Caleo moment, right?

On normal circumstances, yes.

Leo: YAY!

But these are not normal circumstances.

Leo: Oh.

Nico: Idiot, she has to pick between the two of us.

*presses button*

Ico: COME ON!

Ico: Wait... she asked for Nico, not Ico. So, am I not going on the date?

No, you're still going.

Nico: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

Ok, since I am too lazy to pick...

Piper?

Piper: *sobs* Fine! I don't care anymore! *charmspeak* Nico and Leo, jump into the portal.

Nico and Leo: *jumps into portal*

And lastly, WILL!

Will: What is it? Anyone needs healing?

Piper?

Piper: *charmspeak* Will, jump into portal.

Will: *jumps into portal*

Everyone, DESCRIBE YOUR DATES IN A REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh! We also have Percy back from his date with Amber Ember.

Annabeth: PERCY! Are you alright?

Percy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Annabeth: I am so sorry! It must have been terrible!

Percy: ...

Annabeth: Wasn't it?

Percy: Um... Not completely.

Annabeth: What!?

Percy: Well, after she told me that I was never going to see you again, we went to Red Robin for dinner. It was DELICIOUS! *ahem* Sorry. Anyway, after that, we watched some movies and played Clue. I can't believe she won EVERY SINGLE TIME!

Annabeth: You played CLUE with her!?

Percy: Yeah, it was fun.

Annabeth:: Percy, I can cope with you going to dinner with her, and maybe watching TV with her.

Percy: ...

Annabeth: BUT PLAYING CLUE WITH HER IS CROSSING THE LINE!

Percy: Sorry! She suggested it!

Annabeth: YOU SHOULD HAVE DECLINED!

I just love their fights.

However, this is getting in the way of what I want to next.

Annabeth: Which is?

*turns on music*

Leo: NO! NOT THIS SONG!

Piper: OUT OF ALL THE SONGS THAT COULD HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!

Hey! I like this song!

This was suggested by catsrawesome4eva. So, she will be leading.

**Catsrawesome4eva:**_ Dog goes _

**Percy: **_woof_

**Catsrawesome4eva:** _Cat goes _

**Annabeth:**_ meow_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Bird goes _

**Jason:**_ tweet_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_And mouse goes _

**Piper:**_ squeak_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Cow goes _

**Leo:**_ moo_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Frog goes _

**Hazel:**_ croak_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_And the elephant goes _

**Frank:**_ toot_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Ducks say _

**Reyna:**_ quack_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_And fish go_

**Ico:**_ blub_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_And the seal goes _

**Stolls:**_ ow ow ow_

**Catsrawesome4eva:** _But there's one sound, that no one knows_

**Catsrawesome4eva and Catsrawesome:**_ What does the fox say?_

**Percy:**_ Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
**Annabeth: **_Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_  
**Both:**_ Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_What the fox say?_

**Leo:** _Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
**Calypso:** _Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_  
**Both:**_ Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_What the fox say?_

**Jason:** _Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
**Piper:** _Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_  
**Both:**_ Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!_

**Catsrawesome4eva:**_ What the fox say?_

**Frank:** Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
**Hazel:** Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
**Both:**_ Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_What the fox say?_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Big blue _

**Harry:**_ eyes_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Pointy _

**Ginny:**_ nose_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Chasing _

**Ron:**_ mice_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_And digging _

**Hermione:**_ holes_

**Catsrawesome4eva:**_Tiny _

**Neville:**_ paws_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Up the _

**Luna:**_ hill_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Suddenly you're standing _

**Twins:**_ still_

**Catsrawesome4eva and Catsrawesome: **_Your fur is red_  
_ So beautiful_  
_ Like an angel in disguise_  
_ But if you meet_  
_ A friendly horse_

**Catsrawesome:**_ Will you communicate by_

**ashleahailong:**_ Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

**Amber Ember7:**_ Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

**wafflestheninja:**_ Mo-o-o-o-orse?_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_How will you speak to that_

**Innoc3ntKitt3n:**_ Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

**shadow warrior:**_ Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

**Caleo4eva: **_Ho-o-o-o-orse?_

**All 8:**_ What does the fox say?_

**Harry:** _Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_  
**Ginny:** _Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_  
**Both:**_ Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_What the fox say?_

**Ron:** "_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_  
**Hermione:** _Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!_  
**Both:**_ Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_What the fox say?_

**Neville:**_ "A-hee-ahee_ _ha-hee!_  
**Luna:**_ A-hee-ahee_ ha-hee!  
**Both:**_ A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"_

**Catsrawesome4eva:** _What the fox say?_

**Sorting Hat:** _"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!_  
**Dumbledore:**_ Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_What does the fox say?_

**Catsrawesome4eva, Percy, and Annabeth: **_The secret of the fox_  
**Catsrawesome4eva, Jason and Piper:**_ Ancient mystery_  
**Catsrawesome4eva, Frank and Hazel: **_Somewhere deep in the woods_  
**Catsrawesome4eva, Leo, and Calypso: **_I know you're hiding_  
**Catsrawesome4eva, Harry, and Ginny: **_What is your sound?_  
**Catsrawesome4eva, Ron, and Hermione: **_Will we ever know?_  
**Catsrawesome4eva, Neville and Luna: **_Will always be a mystery_  
**Catsrawesome4eva and Catsrawesome: **_What do you say?_

_ **Catsrawesome4eva: **You're my guardian angel_  
_ Hiding in the woods_  
_ What is your sound?_

**Catsrawesome:**_ (Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do)_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_Will we ever know?_

**Catsrawesome: **_(Bay-budabud-dum-bam)_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_I want_ to

**Catsrawsome:**_ (Mama-dum-day-do)_

**Catsrawesome4eva: **_I want to, __I want to know!_

**Catsrawesome:**_ (Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)_

Yay! That was so much fun!

Annabeth: NO IT WASN'T!

Hermione: IT WAS TORTURE!

Percy: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?

Calypso: SEND ME BACK TO OGYGIA!

Hey, since you all love write-singing so much-

Everyone: WE DON'T!

-I thought that you would love to hear that there are two more suggestions for songs that will be used in later chapters!

Piper: WHAT DID WE JUST SAY!?

Ginny: I don't think this nightmare is ever going to end.

You are right!

Ok, to the two people who suggested songs, I will use them in the next chapters.

Conner: CATSRAWESOME!

What?

Conner: LOU ELLEN IS IN THE INFIRMERY! SHE IS IN SOME KIND OF COMA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!

Hmm, it wasn't me. And I would have sensed it if a PJO or HP character had done it...

*scroll appears out of thin air above Catsrawesome*

*catches it* *reads it*

_Dear Catsrawesome,_

_I would like to visit you as soon as possible. I can't give you a lot of details, but I am doing something BIG today! Something that will show Conner the proper way to act on a date. And, how to properly dump someone! Revenge is so sweet._

_Lots of Love,_

_Elliephant_

_P.S. I vote for Piper and would like to go on a date with Nico._

_IN YOUR FACE, CONNER!_

Oh. That makes a lot of things clear.

Ok, everyone! Prepare for Elliephant's visit!

Leo: She's coming BACK!?

Ron: RUN!

Elliephant: Hey, I wasn't SO bad!

Everyone: ...

Hey, sis!

Elliephant: Hey! I just wanted to stop by and say hi!

Everyone: *phew*

Elliephant: But I am coming back in three chapters!

Everyone: NO!

Elliephant: And when I come back, I AM GOING TO BE WITH NICO!

Percy: Nico?

Leo: Why Nico?

Elliephant: Well, would you like me to go out with Jason, Percy, or you? You are all with someone.

Leo: NO! I'M GOOD!

Elliephant: That's what I thought. And actually, you're not that cute.

Leo: GOOD! Wait- HEY!

Elliephant: YOU DESTROYED A LOT OF THE ROMAN CAMP IN THE MARK OF ATHENA!

Leo: I WAS POSSESSED BY AN EDILON!

BREAK IT UP!

So, Elliephant. I am sorry, but you will have to wait for **wafflestheninja **to finish her date.

Well, do you want to help me with the sign off?

Elliephant: YEAH! But wait...

Elliephant: Where's Conner? Did something, I don't know, "big" happen?

Annabeth: YOU PUT LOU ELLEN IN A COMA!

Elliephant: It wasn't MY fault! I told her to beat Conner up! But NO! She insisted on not doing it! Serves her right, getting this punishment.

Conner: *cries*

Percy: Hey, Elliephant?

Elliephant: Yes?

Percy: You know who Conner is, right?

Elliephant: Yes... but now I see that he is nothing! NICO is MUCH cuter!

Annabeth: Wow, she got over him quickly.

Percy: I mean, you know that he and Travis, his brother, are the most devious and clever pranksters in camp?

Elliephant: Yeah, but that's what made him cute, but I REPLACED HIM!

Percy: You know what Conner could do to you?

Elliephant: Yeah, he could take me on charming dates, but that's HIS FAULT for refusing!

Percy: I give up.

Ok, now for the sign off!

Ok, on 3. 1... 2... 3!

Elliephant and Catsrawesome: HAVE A NICE LIFE!

Catsrawesome and Elliephant.

Elliephant: REVENGE IS SWEET! *licks cupcake* YUP! SWEET!

WE DIDN'T DO THE SPLAT! *snatches cupcake* *throws at readers*

Elliephant: My cupcake!

SPLAT!

Elliephant: Whatever...


End file.
